SasoDei Lord of the Yaoi
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: What happens when Sasori, Deidara and the rest of Akatsuki land on a disserted island? Forget about turning Savage! What could possibly happen on this Edenic paradise? Based on the novel Lord of the Flies. SasoDei, Yaoi, Lemons, etc.
1. Prologue Stranger in Clouds

Hey dudes ^-^ This is going to be a new series I'm going to work on. I've had the idea for ages. Well, I'm sure most of you have heard of the book known as Lord of the Flies, by William Golding. Anyway, this fan fic is going to be based on his book ^-^ Of course it not going to be the same though!! Turning Savage is the least thing that the Akatsuki will need to worry about X3 Lolz, anyway, the title is Lord of the Yaoi. I am working on about 5 other Fan fictions and thinking up plot ideas for my sequal to School of Freaks though I really just wanted to give you a heads up about this fan fic ^-^ So without further to do, the Prologue!!!

**SasoDei- Lord of the Yaoi – Prologue**

**Stranger in Clouds**

The Akatsuki were on a plane, headed for Australia. Pein had decided to take them all on a holiday from the Narutoverse and their plans of World Domination. The plane was flying steadily over the ocean right now.

It wasn't a very large plane, only the Akatsuki were on board, with Konan flying the plane since she was the only one who knew how to.

Deidara was staring out the window, bored. He sat next to his Danna. His Danna was known as Sasori Akasuna. Deidara didn't like him very much though. Sasori said he was 35, but he looked to be about 95!! He had weird cornrows on his head, he was always crouched over, he wore a black bandana over his mouth, plus his eyes were just so harsh...cold…dead…

But the worst thing about Sasori?

He thought art was Eternal!! What an IDIOT!!! Art was Fleeting!!

Deidara looked over to Sasori to see that he…was staring into oblivion…

"Ah, Danna, un? You okay?"

"Quite Brat, I'm reading."

Deidara blinked, puzzled. Sasori CLEARLY didn't have a book, so what the hell was he reading!?!

"What book, un?"

"Lord of the Flies."

Deidara rolled his eyes and returned to looking out the window.

Suddenly the plane jumped up and down.

Deidara clutched the arm rest tight. Shit.

The plane jumped once more.

Was it turbulence?!

There was a crackle as Konan's voice came over the intercom.

"Greetings Akatsuki, I'm afraid to tell you that we are being attacked by another plane. As a result I have to drop the passenger tube of the plane, which is where you are. There is an island up ahead so hopefully you land on it. Thank you for flying Cloudy Airways, have a nice day and please don't die. Bye!!"

Deidara gulped. There was suddenly a rush of air and the next thing he knew, the passenger tube was free falling downwards, headed straight for an island down beneath them. Everything suddenly went black.

-

Deidara opened his eyes to see bright blue sky above him. He managed to sit up and look around. He was no longer in the passenger tube, but was lying on a cool sandy beach. He briefly wondered how he had gotten out of the tube when it finally struck him that he was alone on an island, which appeared to be disserted. He bought his hands down to find that his clay pouch had gone. Deidara gulped, it must have still been in the passenger tube.

Deidara did the only thing which he thought would help the situation.

"SASORI DANNA!!!"

Hopefully Sasori was still alive, as much as Deidara disliked him.

"Hold your damn horses, Brat."

Deidara spun around to see a strange figure crawling out from the undergrowth. Deidara automatically moved into a defensive stance at the unknown figure.

The person straightened up, revealing that they were shorter than Deidara. They had a shock of blood red hair and wore an Akatsuki cloak. Deidara stared at the unknown stranger. Why the hell were they wearing an Akatsuki cloak!?! The male quirked an eye brow at Deidara and walked towards him, not at all fazed by Deidara's stance.

"What the hell are you so jumpy about, Brat?"

Deidara's eye twitched at the pet name. Sasori always called Deidara 'Brat'. But this person was definitely not Sasori!! They looked about 17 for god's sake!!

"Who the hell are you, un?"

The red head rolled their eyes.

"Who do you think, Brat?"

The red head dropped something down at Deidara's feet. Deidara risked a look down; shocked to find it was a book. The title read 'Lord of the Flies'. Deidara's blue eyes widened and looked back into the unfamiliar muddy brown pair.

"S-Sasori Danna?"

The red head gave a slight smirk.

"You expected someone else?"

Deidara continued to stare.

"…Woah, un…"

-

Well? How does it sound so far? I will get back to you on the first chapter, just gotta work a bit on my other fan fics and that ^-^ Hope you will continue to read this story ^-^ Thanx.


	2. Loud Mouthed Conch

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 1**

**Loud Mouthed Conch**

Deidara blinked at Sasori, a million questions buzzed in his head.

But only one thought truly emerged out of his mouth.

"WOAH DANNA!! Maybe this island is Magic!! It's made you 17 again, un!!!"

Sasori gave him an unimpressed look.

"Listen, Deidara. I've looked like this since I _was _17." Deidara just gave him a dumb look. "This is my true form. I turned myself into a human puppet when I was 17 so I have retained my young looks. What you thought I looked like before was one of my puppets called Hiruko. Unfortunately I had to leave him behind in the passenger tube since he got stuck between the seats when the passenger tube crashed, so I got out of him and grabbed you since you were unconscious. Then I carried you down the beach. It had started pouring and when I got back to the passenger tube to see if I could dislodge Hiruko, I found that it had drifted out to sea. I don't know if there was anyone in there, hopefully they got out. I was in the forest just then looking for water and the others."

Deidara nodded.

"We better find them, un."

Sasori nodded and turned, starting back into the forest, Deidara following behind him.

-

They had been walking for about half an hour. There had been no sign of any other Akatsuki or water so far. Deidara had been studying his new Danna from behind the whole time anyway. Now, he wasn't gay, but anyone would be an idiot not to notice how handsome Sasori was. Course it was okay to call over guys handsome, didn't mean he thought of Sasori in a sexual way. He more admired Sasori's youthful looks. A voice suddenly cut Deidara from his thoughts.

"HEY!!!!"

Sasori and Deidara stopped and looked around for the source of the voice.

"UP HERE!!"

Sasori and Deidara both looked up to see a severed head in the tree above them.

"GET ME THE FUCK DOWN FROM HERE!!"

Hidan.

Deidara watched as a cord emerged from under Sasori's cloak and pulled Hidan's head out the tree.

"What the hell happened to your body?"

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!?! I just woke up in that tree like this. My stitches probably came undone. Who the fuck are you anyway!?!"

Sasori ignored the question.

"Well, we better see if Kakuzu is around with your body so he can stitch you back on, un." Sasori held Hidan by his hair as they walked, much to the immortals dislike.

The two artists continued on, ignoring Hidan's foul mouthed cursers.

There was suddenly a noise which they noticed over the immortal's cries. The sound of crashing water. They pushed back a pair of leafy fronds to reveal a small water fall spilling off from a small cliff, twice the size of Deidara. Next to the water sat two figures. One of them was Hidan's body, and the other one was his miser partner, Kakuzu.

"Hey Sasori, I see you found Hidan."

"Wait, THIS FUCKER IS SASORI!?! WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

Kakuzu quirked an eye brow and looked back at Sasori.

"He didn't know your true form?"

"Only you, Konan, Pein and Zetsu knew that I actually looked like this."

Kakuzu nodded and stood up.

Deidara gave Sasori a bit of a glare. WHY THE HELL HADN'T HE BEEN TOLD THAT HIS DANNA WASN'T THAT OLD FART!?! It just wasn't fair.

Kakuzu took Hidan's head from the puppet and went to work sewing him back onto the immortal's body.

"I found your body so I guessed that you had to be around heresomewhere."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Kuzu."

Deidara walked over to the waterfall, putting his hands out in a cup shape and collecting some of the clear water in his palms. He took a sip of the refreshing water to find it was sweet and cool. He turned back to the others to see Sasori having a small drink from the small river as well.

All of them then set off to see if they could find the others. Hopefully alive.

-

They emerged onto the beach and looked around, stunned. A sort of glamour surrounded the beach, making the soft white sand seem to shimmer. There was a sort of platform made of pink stone which was shaded by a net of palm trees. Further along the beach was a fairly large lagoon, blocked off from the ocean by a sand bar. Diving into the deep water via a square of pink rock, a kind of diving board, was a figure wearing only boxers, who also had short black hair. Oddly the figure now didn't wear his trademark orange lolly pop swirled mask.

The group of 4 made their way over to the diving figure of Tobi, getting sprayed lightly as he jumped into the cool water. Tobi resurfaced and smiled at them immaturely.

"HEY GUYS!! I was about to go and look for you!! Just got a little carried away. Tobi is a good boy!!" (A/N I just going to do Tobi as Tobi, forget Madara for this Fan Fic)

It was then that Deidara realised how hot it was on the island. He looked at the others to see that Kakuzu ad Hidan had already realised and had taken their cloaks off already. Deidara then looked at Sasori to see that he still wore his cloak; he didn't even seem at all fazed by the heat radiating from the blazing sun, probably because he was a puppet. Deidara slipped off his cloak, something in the water catching is eye as he did so.

"Hey, look, un!!"

The group looked to where Deidara was pointing. In the water of the lagoon sat a largish shell.

"OI OI OI!! THAT'S A FUCKING CONCH SHELL!!"

The Akatsuki members looked briefly at Hidan then back at the shell. Sasori's cable once more slid from beneath his robes and scooped up the shell. He bought it into his hands before the cable retreated back beneath the clouded material. He examined it briefly before putting it too his lips and blowing out. There was the sound of rushing air but nothing more. Sasori grimaced a little and passed it to Deidara.

"Try to make a noise with this; it might attract the attention of the rest of the Akatsuki."

Deidara nodded and put the conch to his lips, blowing out through it. Once more there was just the rush of air.

"Give me a fucking try!!"

Hidan snatched the shell from the blonde and breathed in a deep breath. He put it too his lips and breathed harshly into the pinkish shell, which bellowed like a trumpet. The note was harsh and seemed to echo all around. Birds flew up in a flury of feathers and wings as they were frightened from their roosts by the trumpeting noise.

The noise faded as the immortal eventually ran out of breath. He pulled away from the shell, panting.

"Finally a use for that big mouth of yours."

"Oh…Fuck…Off…Kuzu…" Hidan continued to pant, the usual colourations beginning to return to his red stained face.

Once he caught his breath he once more blew deep into the conch, once more creating the same blast of sound.

Finally Hidan collapsed onto the floor, out of breath.

"Hopefully the others will be here soon, un."

"If they are still alive that is."

Everyone sat down and awaited others to return.

-

"Who's the man with the trumpet?"

Deidara opened his eyes and looked up into the dark night sky. Guess he had fallen asleep. He looked around to see that Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan had also fallen asleep, though Sasori was still sitting up straight, wide awake.

Deidara returned to sitting up, looking at the figure that had emerged from the undergrowth.

The figure limped out from the forest and towards the rest of the Akatsuki.

"No trumpet. Just a conch shell. What happened to your leg?"

The figure looked at Sasori.

"Broke it when we crashed, I was healing it when you called, thought it best to come before I lost the direction you called from though."

The figure sat down on the sandy shore in front of Sasori and Deidara, bringing their two hands to hover just above their left leg. Chakra buzzed over the broken limb, already starting to heal the bones within the flesh.

Deidara couldn't really make out the figure's identity by their looks, it was so dark, but their familiar voice gave them away. Akatsuki's leader. Pein.

"Have you seen anyone else, un?"

"No."

Sasori and Deidara nodded gravely; hopefully Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi and Konan were alive.

"Tomorrow we will need to find fresh water close to this area. We found a river earlier with a waterfall, but it was near the very centre of the island, too far for when we require immediate water. We will need to also make shelters, in case it rains like last night."

Pein nodded in agreement.

"What about Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi and Konan, un?"

There was a soft silence.

"They are all Akatsuki Members; they know how to take care of themselves. We will keep a look out for them but we need to take care of those who are alive. Got it?"

Deidara nodded gravely.

"Now, Deidara, get to sleep, you will need your energy for tomorrow. Sasori, since you don't require sleep, keep look out in case there are any snakes, poisonous creatures or vicious animals on the island."

"The most vicious animal we are most likely to encounter would be a boar. And there should be no snakes; you only find snakes on larger land masses."

"Never the less, keep an eye out. If not for creatures, then for other Akatsuki members."

"Yes Leader-Sama."

Pein lay down on his side; his leg finally healed, and soon fell asleep. Deidara looked back at Sasori, who mumbled something about there not being snakes. Deidara lay back down and fell into a never ending dream of snakes, serpents and beasties. He didn't even wake up when Tobi stood up, made brief eye contact with Sasori, and then disappeared into the tropical foliage, in search of solitude.

-

Woot, chapter 1 ^-^ Can you tell who is who? Sasori is Ralph (even though Hidan blew the conch, I just thought it would be good for Hidan's mouth to finally have a use X3), Piggy is both Hidan and Deidara, minus all the bad things about Piggy and that, Pein is Jack and Tobi is Simon ^-^ Remember though that this is different than the book, so don't think that a character is going to die just cause they represent a character who dies in the book, it's like I was once told "Take ideas and bend them to your will, until the story becomes your own." Course once more The characters aren't mine and neither is Lord of the Flies ^-^ Hope you likey ^-^


	3. Shelters and Sharks

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 2**

**Shelters and Sharks**

Deidara awoke as the first rays of sun landed on his closed eye lids. He gave an annoyed groan, momentarily forgetting the events of yesterday. His eyes snapped open when he suddenly remembered. He sat up, the cloak which had been draped over him while he slept fell from his chest as he did so. The blonde looked over at Sasori, who was reading his book, Lord of the Flies. Deidara looked around to see that the others were still asleep.

"Hey Danna?"

"Hn?" Sasori didn't bother even looking up from the novel which he was engrossed in.

"What is that book about, un?"

"It's about a group of boys who land on an island. As the novel progresses you see them slip further and further into savagery, till the point that they are hunting down the main character in the book. They set the island on fire in doing so, which attracts the attention of a ship passing by, so most the boys get rescued."

"Most of them, un?"

"2 of them get killed. Well, 3 if you include a Littlun."

"A Little un, un?"

Sasori snapped the book shut and placed it down. He looked around to the platform, then to the lagoon.

"The island in the book seems to be eerily similar to this one, though it doesn't mention a water fall, like the one we saw yesterday."

A twig suddenly snapped nearby. Deidara jumped. He saw two figures emerge from the forest.

The first one was Tobi.

The second one was Zetsu.

"Morning Zetsu, good to see you didn't die."

The plant man nodded at Sasori.

"Good to see you out of that creepy puppet shell, Sasori."

"Yeah, Hiruko got stuck in the passenger tube." Sasori once more picked up his novel and continued to read it once more.

Zetsu gave a nod to the red head, who was once more engrossed in his reading, then looked around at the sleeping figures.

"**There are pigs on this ****island; we should probably kill one for food."**

Deidara gave a mere nod. He lay back down, wanting a few more winks before being forced to work, pulling his Akatsuki cloak over himself once more. It was then he finally realised that he hadn't used his cloak as a blanket before he had fallen asleep. His eyes snapped open, immediately falling onto the reading red head. Sasori seemed to sense the blonde's gaze, since his muddy eyes flicked away from the page and made eye contact with Deidara's pair of baby blue ones.

"What is it, Brat?"

"You put my Akatsuki cloak on me, un?"

Sasori's eyes returned to his book as he turned a page of the novel.

"You were shivering. I can't have you dying of hypothermia. We will need all the help we can get to survive on this island."

Deidara just gave a sleepy nod and closed his eyes. If only he had kept his eyes open for just a second longer, he would have seen the small mischievous smile playing on Sasori's elegant lips.

-

"Wake up."

Deidara gave a groan of protest, but managed to open his eyes. It was now later in the morning, probably around 9 ish. He sat up and said the first thing which came to mind.

"We should make a sun dial, un."

"First we need the necessities, like water, food and shelter."

Deidara nodded at Akatsuki's leader, whom was now revealed by the shining sun.

He had a harsh face, demanding, the face any leader would be expected to have. His face was met with blazing orange hair, and the sun light shone bright from the multiple piercings which made his countenance all the more harsher.

Deidara stood up and slipped his Akatsuki cloak back on, deeming it cool enough to wear. He suddenly jumped when he heard the familiar call of the conch shell. He looked towards the pink granite platform to see the Jashinist blowing the conch, Sasori standing next to him.

The others made their way over to the pink stone structure and climbed up onto the platform, each sitting on either a fallen or bent over palm tree, excluding Pein who stood instead of sat.

Sasori took the conch from Hidan, whom with his job done sat on one of the palm trees, and looked at the rest of the Akatsuki, his blood red hair shining in the sun light.

"Akatsuki, we need to allocate jobs in order to get everything done efficiently. We shall have a rule, whoever holds the conch gets to talk, just like in my book. Here, Leader-Sama, you divide the jobs."

Sasori held the conch out to Pein, whom took it and moved to stand next to Sasori. Sasori in turn sat down on a stump and gave his attention to Akatsuki's leader.

"Yes, thank you Sasori. The jobs. Zetsu and I will go hunt for a pig in the forest. Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan, you are to search for a source of water close to this beach. And lastly, Sasori and Tobi, you are to construct 3 shelters. Any questions?"

Deidara put his hand up.

"What is it, Deidara?"

Pein handed him the conch.

"Can't I swap with Tobi, un? I mean, I'm all for water, but wouldn't an artist be better at building than a half brained moron?"

Tobi snatched the conch from the blonde.

"Awww, Sempai, why ya gotta hate Tobi so much? Tobi is a good boy!!"

Pein took the conch from the immature man.

"Good point Deidara, but knowing your strategy of art, a half brained moron _would_ actually be better."

Deidara gave a small pout.

Pein suddenly felt something pull the conch from his hands.

"Deidara can only blow up clay, not shelters."

Sasori handed the conch back to Pein using his stomach cord. Deidara gave a cheery smile. It was the first time Sasori had ever stuck up for him!!

"Fine, but they better be stable shelters. Deidara you're on shelters with Sasori, Tobi you're on the water hunt with Kakuzu and Hidan. Is everyone happy? No? Don't care. Now get to your jobs."

-

Deidara was busily at work with Sasori, building the shelters. They had gotten all the materials they would require from the forest; they just needed to construct the huts.

"So Brat, why did you want to build shelters so badly?"

Deidara gave a shrug as he was putting leaf litter flooring into the nearly finished first shelter.

"I didn't really want to be alone with Kakuzu and Hidan; the only sound would be their own bitching."

"Good point, good point."

"What about you, un? You stood up for me. Why?"

"I agree with you. You'd be better at building the shelters rather than a half brained moron like Tobi."

Deidara gave a bit of a nod. Finally Sasori had agreed with him on something!!

"Too bad I can't make these shelters into true art, un."

"True art is Eternal, Brat."

"NO WAY, UN!! TRUE ART IS FLEETING!!"

Well, so much for agreeing on something.

Sasori put one more palm frond on the roof and marked the hut as complete. Both of them then moved onto the second hut, not even trying to start another conversation.

-

The trumpet noise echoed around the island. All of remaining Akatsuki sat on the palm trees which laced over the pink platform.

Pein took the shell from Hidan and the Jashinist sat down amongst the others.

"Good work today, Akatsuki. There are 3 shelters, we have a sow and there is a water source very close to this camp. The huts will be split between 2 people. Zetsu with me, Hidan with Kakuzu, and Deidara with Tobi. Sasori, you will keep watch."

Sasori gave a small groan, but held his hands out for the conch before continuing. Pein handed him the shell and sat down on the palm tree which sat near the front of the platform.

"I do need sleep occasionally, and besides that, what the hell am I supposed to do for over 8 hours?"

"Read your damn book!!"

"But I've already read it 6 times!!"

Deidara had to suppress the laughter which was scratching at his throat. Was Sasori Danna _complaining_!?! It was just too funny!!

"I don't care. I'm sure you will be able to find _some _source of entertainment."

Sasori gave an uncharacteristic pout and passed the shell back to Pein.

"Everyone done complaining? Good, now we can eat the sow we caught earlier."

The group nodded and made their way over to the fire which Sasori had lit earlier using his fire jets. The pig was roasting over the fire, and Akatsuki sat down amongst the sand, awaiting the pink flesh to cook.

-

Deidara laid down in the leaf litter which made the flooring of the shelter. Tobi was on the other side of the hut, as far away from Deidara as possible.

After all, none of the Akatsuki were Gay.

There suddenly came shouts from outside.

"GUYS!!! HELP!!!"

Deidara's eyes flashed open. He recognised the familiar voice. The voice of the Akatsuki member known as Kisame…


	4. A Drowned Rodent

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 3**

**A Drowned Rodent**

Deidara scrambled to his feet amongst the leaf litter and ran out of the shelter, with Tobi close behind. It was pitch black outside with the new moon, and Deidara could barely see anything.

"HELP!!"

Deidara followed the voice to the shallows of the ocean. He saw a large mass of a figure, indistinct again the darkness. There was suddenly a whoosh as a stick ignited with a soft flame. Deidara saw that it was Sasori whom had lit the torch and held it. It was now clear that the mass of darkness was actually a person carrying another person on their back.

Kisame and Itachi.

The flame flickered on both their faces. Kisame looked exhausted, while Itachi's eyes were closed with a content look on his unconscious face.

Tobi pulled Itachi off of Kisame, and onto his own back, giving the shark man a rest.

"What happened, un!?!"

"Itachi and I were still in the passenger tube when it was washed out to sea. I woke up and we were under water. Itachi was still unconscious when I woke up. I can breathe under water. I grabbed Itachi. I've been swimming ever since."

Sasori nodded and bought him over to one of the huts, pulling off Kisame's drenched Akatsuki cloak.

"Get some sleep, you're exhausted."

"No, Itachi needs me."

Sasori looked like he was about to dismiss this, but he stopped.

"If that is what you want."

Kisame gave a grim look but nodded, going back to the two Uchiha. Sasori turned and moved to the large fire, igniting the wood with the torch he held. Tobi placed Itachi down next to the blaze of warmth.

"Deidara, check for a pulse."

Deidara nodded and knelt down next to the Uchiha, putting two fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse.

"Find anything?"

Deidara's fingers stopped on a certain spot.

"Yeah, but it is really weak, un."

"Someone has to perform CPR."

There were looks all around. The thought of them having to give another male mouth to mouth made them cringe. After all, the Akatsuki weren't gay.

"I will do it, Itachi is my partner."

Deidara nodded and made room for Kisame. Kisame placed both hands just below Itachi's chest, but above his abdomen, and started to push down, trying to revive the unconscious Akatsuki member.

He placed his lips to Itachi's and puffed air into his mouth, pulling away for three seconds, then returning to puff air into his mouth. Deidara held two fingers to Itachi's wrists, feeling the weak pulse.

"Come on Itachi, un. We need all the help we can get to survive."

Kisame continued to give Itachi CPR.

Kisame was suddenly knocked back by a hand. Itachi sat up quickly, coughing up a small amount of salt water. He looked around the area, dazed a little.

"Where the hell am I?"

Itachi winced when the glare of the fire reached his onyx eyes. He looked back at all the Akatsuki members, blinking lazily.

"Who the hell are you people?"

Deidara and Kisame gave the Uchiha an odd look.

"Are you okay, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi blinked at Kisame blankly.

"Itachikun? Who's Itachikun?"

"No one, you're Itachi. Remember, un?"

The Uchiha blinked at them once more.

Sasori knelt down by the Uchiha.

"Oh, hello Sasori. Where am I?"

The Akatsuki stared at Sasori.

"What the Fuck!?!"

"Shut up Hidan, un!!"

Sasori gave a faint smile to Itachi.

"You're in my novel, Lord of the Flies."

Itachi gave a faint nod.

"How did I get here?"

Sasori pressed a finger to his chin and looked upwards, as if in deep thought.

"I don't know. But you should probably get some sleep; maybe you will be better in the morning."

Itachi gave a faint nod, and then held something to Sasori. The puppet took it and examined the black material. It was Hiruko's bandana.

"Thank you, Itachi. Do you remember Kisame?"

The shark man came forward and Itachi stared at him lazily. After a few seconds he shook his head.

"His name is Kisame, and he is going to take good care of you."

The Uchiha nodded and stood up.

"You two can have me and Tobi's hut, un."

Tobi nodded in agreement. He had been going to go off into the forest to sleep anyway.

Kisame nodded, and Deidara lead him and the Uchiha to the third hut.

Deidara turned and walked back to the fire.

"The hell was that, Danna?"

Sasori blinked lazily at him.

"He seems to have amnesia. He was probably hit on the head by something when the passenger tube crashed." Sasori tied Hiruko's bandana around his neck, not really caring that it was soaking wet. With the excitement gone, all the other Akatsuki members had gone back to their huts, excluding Tobi who had disappeared into the forest.

"Yeah, I figured out that much, un. But how the hell did he know you? He didn't even know what you actually looked like."

"He's probably seen me inside of Hiruko with his Sharigan. I don't know how he remembered me though, might have something to do with my astonishing good looks."

Deidara snorted at that.

"Astonishing good looks my ass, Danna!!"

"Not a bad idea Brat, not a bad idea…"

It took a few seconds for Deidara to realise what Sasori meant.

"You pervert, un. I'm not Gay, Danna!! Why won't you people just accept that?"

Sasori looked at Deidara, the fire light flickering on his 17 year old face, giving him an air of innocence.

"I know, Brat. I'm not gay either. None of us Akatsuki are."

"Good then, un."

"Actually, now that you mention it…"

"Oh shut up, un." Deidara gave him a tired glare.

Sasori gave a small chuckle in return.

"Just kidding, Dei. You should get some sleep."

"But-"

"It's okay Brat, I will make sure there are no beasties while you sleep."

Deidara blinked sleepily at Sasori. He gave a small nod and lay down in the warm sand, basking in the heat of the fire. He soon slipped into dreams of raging water and howling winds.

Sasori gave a smirk.

"Such an idiot, brat."

Sasori looked back into the flames, seeing fiery figures dancing in circles around the embers.

-

A few things to do with the novel at the end there, like Deidara's dreams are based on two chapter titles of the book, Beast from Water and Beast from Air =3 Plus at the very end with the fire figures is based on the dance the kids did in he book, where they danced around the fire, pretending to kill a pig ^-^.

Wow, Itachi got amnesia!!

I bet your wondering. Why the hell would I write this since I'm usually the one who tries to be original? Well, I'm still being fairly original, but the base story isn't. Well, I had a hard time reading the book Lord of the Flies (I had to read it in 3 days =.= ). It's not that I didn't like it, it a really awesome book, it's just that I have already seen the movie so I knew who died and that (Damn spoilers =.= ). I am looking at the Book for Literature, gotta write an essay and that about it. There is a really awesome fan fiction called Deidara in Wonder Land, I recommend it, plus the sequel. I've found now I want to watch the movie Alice in Wonderland (The new one with Johnny Depp) even more than before. And here is my explanation as to why.

We can associate the characters with the Akatsuki. It's that simple!! Now that I've started to write this, I look forward to Literature even more ^O^

We've seen the out come of 6-13 year olds landing on an island, but what about the Akatsuki, who are 19+? Well, you will have to read on to find out X3. Hope you likey the story so far ^-^ Please keep reviewing, cause it is a pain to write this since my key board has lagg and keeps skipping out letters, making it even more of a pain to proof read =.= Once more, Hope you likey ^-^


	5. Golden Fruit

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi**** – Chapter 4**

**Golden Fruit**

Deidara awoke to the bellowing of the conch shell. He looked around to the platform to see that it was Itachi who had blown the shell, with Sasori standing next to him. Damn Uchiha, had to be so great at everything.

Deidara made his way to the pink granite stage, climbing up and sitting on one of the trees.

"Good to see you join us, Percival Wemsy Madison, of the Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony."

Deidara stared dumbly at the Uchiha. Sasori leaned to Deidara's ear to whisper.

"It's the name of a Littlun in Lord of the Flies. Itachi thinks he is on the same island as the book."

Deidara gave a nod, still fairly confused. He would have to get his hands on that book.

The rest of the Akatsuki made their way onto the platform, Itachi greeting them all one by one.

Zetsu was Samneric.

Tobi was Simon.

Hidan was Roger.

Kakuzu was Maurice.

Kisame was Piggy.

And Pein was Merridew; or more commonly known as Jack.

None really took the nick names seriously, though Kisame seemed a little unhappy with his.

Itachi handed the conch shell to Sasori and sat down next to Piggy…Woops, I mean Kisame.

"Thank you Itachi. Now, with the increase of people, we should build another hut."

There was the nodding of heads, none even daring to murmur when they were not in possession of the conch.

"Good then. Now, we will have to explore the island."

Once more, there was only the nodding of heads.

"Okay, so the groups will be 5 to 4. Dei- I mean Percival and I will work on another hut. We have had practise from building the last 3 huts. Piggy and Itachi should stay on the beach as well since they know the least about the island. Any objections? No? Good."

-

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame sat on the shore, watching the sun set. Itachi had finally been able to at least stop calling Kisame 'Piggy', after being persuaded that Piggy's real name was actually Kisame, even though it probably wasn't.

They were sipping coconuts which Sasori had gotten out of one of the many palm trees which lined the beach. Deidara wasn't really fond of coconut, but the ones which grew on this Edenic Island tasted better than any drink Deidara had ever tasted.

They had finished the hut earlier than expected, and now awaited the return of the other Akatsuki members.

"Hey, Percival Wemsy Madison, of the Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony?"

Deidara looked over at the Uchiha, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I already told you, un, just call me Deidara."

"Deidara? I can't remember that."

"…You can't remember Deidara…Yet you remember Perciva Wimp Mandir, of the Vikings, Hardcore St. Blah blah, un."

"Percival Wemsy Madison, of the Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony."

"Oh whatever, un!! What do you want?"

"Aren't you supposed to be 6?"

Deidara stared at him.

"6!?! IM 19 YOU DUMB ASS RODENT, UN!!!"

Itachi was silent but continued to stare at Deidara intently. Suddenly his expression changed to a bit of a glare.

"Oh shut up you half brained blonde excuse of an Artist."

Deidara and Kisame both stared at Itachi.

"Hey, Weasel, what's my name, un?"

"Deidara you dumbass."

Sasori gave a soft chuckle.

"It seems he had remembered you, Deidara, must have been the yelling at him that caused him to remember you."

"Oh that's just fucking swell, I think I liked him better before."

Itachi continued to glare at Deidara.

"Hey, Itachi? Do you remember me?"

Itachi's onyx eyes flicked over to Kisame. After a few seconds he shook his head.

"Only as Piggy, Kisame."

Kisame sighed.

"Damn."

-

Pein and he others emerged from the forest, dragging a sow carcass with them.

It had already grown to night, and Itachi had ignited he fire, Sasori having retaught how he used a fire jutsu. They cooked the pink pig over the roaring flames as Pein drew a mud map of the island in the dumb sand.

"The small waterfall is located at the very centre of the island and the river runs off to the other side of the island opposite us. There is a small mountain located here. There are several pig runs around the island. Other than this beach there are really no over distinctive features which we have located."

Sasori nodded. It sounded a lot like the island in Lord of the Flies. Weird.

They all then sat around the fire, talking, laughing, and eating the juicy fatty pork of the large sow.

"HEY!! THIS PIG IS FUCKING DELICIOUS!! I FUCKING WANT MORE OF THIS SHIT!!"

"SHUT UP HIDAN!!"

The group looked over at Itachi. Guess Itachi now remembered Hidan.

A small laugh rippled across the group at this.

-

Deidara lay back in the warm sand, heated by the fire.

"I miss money…"

"Oh stop your bickering, Kakuzu."

That was now a total of 7 people Itachi now remembered. Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Zetsu and Kakuzu. The only one which he could not remember was his partner, Kisame.

How could Itachi know all these people, yet not have any idea whom their closest friend was? Deidara just didn't get it.

It was getting late now. Deidara stood up and pulled one of the sticks out the fire. He waved it a bit till the flame on it went out and walked about 3 metres from the others. He stuck the stick into the ground and smiled triumphantly.

Deidara walked back to the others, still wearing the smirking smile on his lips.

"What was that about?"

"Sun dial, un!!"

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the members, after all, time was important.

-

Deidara stood up and stretched his stiff limbs.

Only he, Sasori and Pein were still awake.

"I'm going to go to sleep, un."

Pein and Sasori both nodded and Deidara disappeared into the 3rd hut.

"Do you think she is okay?"

"Konan? She is a tough girl, she can take care of herself."

"I know…It's just that…I never got to tell her how I truly felt about her…"

Pein only acted this way around Sasori, Konan, Zetsu and Kakuzu.

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself. She is most definitely alive and kicking."

Pein gave a nod and stood up.

"I'm going to bed to. It is indeed late."

Sasori nodded and Pein made his way to the 1st shelter.

Sasori watched to see Tobi exiting the 3rd shelter and skulking off into the forest. Only Sasori knew that Tobi went off every night to sleep by himself in the forest. Just like Simon from Lord of the Flies.

Sasori watched as the fire finally gave up, the darkness swallowing the last flame, leaving only a small tail of rising smoke. Sasori finally realised how truly tired he was. He hadn't slept since a week before thy arrived on the island; he did need a bit of occasional sleep after all. He stood up and made his way into the 3rd shelter. He lay down about a metre away from the sleeping blonde, giving a small smile at the innocent sleeping face. Sasori then closed his eyes and slept; his dreams filled with his blonde partner. Course Sasori would be out of the hut before anyone woke up; he was on sentry duty after all.

The dream which Sasori dreamt was not of the other world. Where he had been Akasuna no Sasori. On this island he was just Sasori, having a dream about the blonde boy across from him in the shelter.

But of course, the Akatsuki weren't Gay.

-

The moon was but a small sliver now in the sky. But maybe if Sasori had actually been keeping an eye out, like he had been supposed to, he might have noticed the speck above the island. A figure dropping swiftly beneath a paper parachute. The changing winds of various altitudes took the figure where they would. The wind steadied and changed into a steady curve, bringing the figure to a land near the middle of the island, the paper ripping, catching and tangling in a tree which bore golden fruit. A paper rose fell from the girls blue hair and landed softly and unnoticed on the forest floor below.


	6. Sow on a Stick

**SasoDei - ****Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 5**

**Sow**** on a Stick**

Deidara was awoken from his dreaming by the rustle of leaves. He opened his eyes and sat up, greeted by darkness. Deidara looked at the sleeping figure of Tobi.

…Wait…

"Sasori Danna?"

The shadow stirred in their sleep but didn't wake up. Deidara put his hand on Sasori, planning to shake him to wake him up. Somebody suddenly grabbed his wrist and the next thing Deidara knew, he was laying across Sasori's body, staring into the red head's lustful eyes.

"My my, Dei, what a bad little Brat you are." Before Deidara could respond, Sasori had started nipping and licking at Deidara's neck. Deidara, unprepared, couldn't hold back his soft moans caused by these actions. Suddenly Sasori crashed there lips together in a passionate kiss. Deidara yelped into the kiss when he felt a hand running along the elastic of his pants. He managed to push himself away from Sasori. He crawled into a corner, panting.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SASORI, UN!?!"

Sasori sat up and looked around the hut, puzzled.

"Hey, this isn't the Sapphire hotel." (A/N He is talking about the Hotel in my fanfiction on Deviant Art called Reviving Hidan ^-^ ) He then looked over at the red faced Deidara. A few seconds later it finally clicked into place. "Whoops."

"WHOOPS!?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!"

Sasori mentally scolded himself.

"Sorry, Brat. Thought I was still dreaming."

"YOU WERE _DREAMING _ABOUT ME, UN!?!"

Sasori was silent for about a minute.

"Whoops."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT 'WHOOPS'!!!"

"Listen Brat, you can't hold me responsible for the things that I dream."

"THEN I WILL HOLD YO RESPONSIBLE FOR SEXUALLY HARRASING ME, UN!! I COULD PRACTICALLY FEEL YOUR ERECTION, YOU HORNY BASTARD!!!"

Sasori stood up and glared a Deidara.

"Listen Brat." Sasori walked to the door of the hut, stopping and looking back at Deidara. "Tell anyone about this, and I swear I will kill you."

It was not an empty threat.

And with that, Sasori walked out of the hut, swallowed up by the darkness.

Deidara just curled up into a ball, not knowing what to think.

After all, the Akatsuki weren't gay.

-

Deidara was still awake when the conch sounded early that morning. He didn't want to go, but the call of the conch dragged him out the hut…Or maybe it was Tobi who did…Either way, he now sat on one of the palm trees on the platform, looking at the red head who had just threatened him earlier that morning.

The red head held the glistening conch shell, the glamour making the ocean beyond him shimmer like a diamond. Deidara might have thought it were beautiful if he had not had other thoughts on his mind.

"Greetings Akatsuki, we are going to explore the island some more. We will split into 3 groups, that way we will cover more ground. The groups are as follows. Pein, Zetsu and Kakuzu. Hidan, Itachi and Kisame. Tobi, Deidara and myself. Any objections?"

Deidara gulped. He finally got Sasori's plan. He wasn't going to leave Deidara alone with anyone else for a second…Deidara raised his hand, shakily. Sasori seemed to not see him.

"No? Good."

He placed the shell down on the lead palm trunk and gave a slight nod to the Akatsuki, signalling for them to begin.

-

Deidara was walking with Sasori in between himself and Tobi. They were exploring the cliffs near the beach. Tobi suddenly stopped, causing Sasori and Deidara to stop and look at what he was pointing to.

"Look!! Candle Buds!!"

Tobi was pointing to an evergreen bush with green, almost luminous, flowers which were in the shape of candle buds. Where light stuck to the bush the flowers were snapped shut, though where shade protected them from the light the flowers were wide open, spilling a sweet spice aroma across the island.

"They're beautiful."

"We couldn't light them, they just look like candles."

"It's not like we can eat them, un."

Sasori and Deidara started walking once more, forcing Tobi to draw his attention from the green buds and to follow behind them.

They continued on until they reached a rocky clearing. On the floor lay two halves of a sow skull. Sasori leaned over the white bones and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the Lord of the Flies?" Sasori looked at Deidara and then at Tobi. "Well, that settles it. This is definitely the island from Lord of the Flies." Sasori tapped on his chin while looking up at the blue, almost cloudless, sky, as if in deep thought. "Odd."

"You're just being paranoid, Danna. There is no WAY that this is the island in your dumb book."

"You're right, Brat. It's just similar to it."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Well, if I don't get a shower soon I reckon I will become the Lord of the Flies, un."

It was true, Deidara really needed a shower. He hadn't had one since the morning of the plane crash, which was about 5 days ago, give or take a few.

"You don't smell that bad, Sempai, after all, none of us have had a shower!!"

"And it disgusts me!! I feel so unclean. My hair is turning all oily!! And I have sand in…UNMENTIONABLE places, un!!"

Sasori snickered at that.

"Oh shut up Puppet!! Like you're any better!!"

Sasori just rolled his eyes and kicked one of the halves of the pig's skull. With a rustle like castanets, it disappeared into one of the Candle Bud bushes, the flowers immediately slamming shut.

Sasori walked on, Deidara and Tobi following behind, though Sasori never let Deidara more than a metre behind him.

-

All the Akatsuki sat around the fire. The pig wasn't as large as the sows from the previous night, but it was still enough to feed all 9 of them.

Sasori was sitting next to Deidara. The blonde found it annoying that Sasori was giving him barely any space. It's not like Deidara would tell anyone that he had nearly been raped by a puppet!!

Sasori acted as he usually did, calm and collect. No one even seemed to notice about Sasori not letting Deidara out of his sight.

The Akatsuki ate the dripping meat with delight, the pig was so tender.

The head of the dead sow seemed to laugh at them all.

-

Deidara was the first to finish. He stood up and was about to go to his hut when that damn voice spoke out.

"Where you going, Brat?"

Deidara turned and looked at the rest of the Akatsuki, the light of the crackling fire jumping sinisterly over their faces.

"I'm going to sleep, un. I'm tired."

Several of them nodded, but before Deidara could walk off, he was stopped once more.

"Sit down, Brat. I can't think of anything we have to be up early for. Tomorrow we can all get a well needed sleep in."

Several smirks spread around the group, none more stupid than the constant one Sasori wore. A few of the Akatsuki were saying to live a little and sit back down.

With a sigh Deidara sat down in the warm sand. Damn you to hell, Sasori.

The pig's head appeared to be mockingly laughing at Deidara.

-

Kisame, Itachi and Kakuzu had gone to their huts to sleep.

Deidara stood up and turned.

"Sit down, Deidara, the night is still young."

Deidara turned and glared at Sasori, finally snapping.

"SCREW YOU, SASORI!! IM GOING TO BED AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY, UN!!!"

And with that, Deidara stormed off to his hut, leaving behind a glaring puppet.

Hidan gave a whistle.

"What got him so fucking pissed off?"

Sasori shrugged.

"How the hell should I know?"

-

It was about 1am now. Deidara looked to see that Tobi was sound asleep. Good.

Deidara stood up and looked out the hut door, quietly. Sasori was busily reading Lord of the Flies by the soft light of the now small fire.

Deidara slipped out of the hut and quickly disappeared into the forest.

But he had failed to see the small smirk on Sasori's lips as he had done so.

-

There was the sound of rushing water. Bingo!!

Deidara had reached the softly luminous waterfall. He had decided to use it as a shower. Maybe he could use one of the Candle Buds as a kind of soap; they did have a strong aroma after all. He slipped off his shoes and placed them by a moss covered rock.

He silently stripped his shirt off, not even sensing the two pairs of eyes that hungrily followed his movements in the dark night.


	7. For Sasori's Entertainment

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi –**** 6**

**For Sasori's Entertainment**

Deidara slipped off his pants and looked down at his body. There was a tan where his shirt hadn't been concealing his skin. He had a slim figure, and his usual black nail polish had long since disappeared during his stay on the island.

He looked around briefly to make sure no one was watching. He didn't see anyone so he thought he was alone. How could he have possibly known that 2 people were watching him from the shadows of the forest?

Deidara tugged his boxers off and walked into the water. It came up to about his knees, not a very deep river, but oh well. He waded through the glistening water and stood under the waterfall, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of water cascading down his soft body.

He ran his hands up and pulled his hair out of his usual messy pony tail, slipping the scrunchy onto his wrist so he would not lose it. He once more began to enjoy the make shift shower as the water rinsed the sweat out of his golden locks.

The waterfall wasn't very noisy, but it was loud enough to over power the sound of the person who was slowly wading through the water, sneaking up from behind Deidara.

Everything happened in a second.

Deidara yelped when he felt an arm wrap around his slim waist, a pair of teeth bite down on his left ear, and something shove into his unprotected ass.

Deidara tried to struggle, but suddenly found his hands were bound by a familiar cord.

Sasori.

Deidara felt the pair of teeth release from his ear and a tongue run seductively over the outer shell. Deidara looked over his shoulder at the smirking figure of the familiar red head. Sasori was naked as well, his wooden body glistening with water.

"DANNA!?! WHAT THE FUCK, UN!?!"

Sasori smirked seductively and moved to Deidara's ear once more.

"You. You're the fuck."

Deidara felt his face go red. He had just wanted a shower!! Not to get raped by Sasori for gods sake!!

Deidara opened his mouth once more to object, when he felt the appendage in his ass move and hit something inside of him which caused him to moan.

Sasori smirked at this and moved his finger to hit that spot again. He successfully struck it once more, earning another moan.

"B-B-Bastard, un~"

Sasori smirked and pulled his finger out of Deidara's ass. He spun Deidara around and pushed his back against the cliff face. Deidara looked down, the red head being slightly shorter than Deidara, to see Sasori giving a lustful smirk with a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

Before Deidara could think, Sasori had pulled Deidara's face down into a fiery kiss. Deidara tried to pull away, but found that Sasori's grip was far too strong. So he did the only other thing he could think of. Deidara kissed back against Sasori's soft lips. The red head smirked against Deidara's sweet tasting lips, and nibbled demandingly on the blonde's bottom lip.

Deidara opened his mouth. This was clearly going to happen whether he wanted it or not. Might as well enjoy it.

Sasori's tongue slipped into the sweet tasting cavern. Sasori remembered seeing the blonde try to eat one of the Candle Bud flowers as he had been searching for the waterfall, resulting now in Deidara's sweet tasting mouth. His tongue duelled against Deidara's, Sasori winning the small war easily.

Sasori pulled away and his lips started to move lower and lower down Deidara's flesh. He nipped, licked and kissed Deidara's exposed neck, resulting in more moans from the blonde artist. After leaving a hickey, Sasori moved lower to Deidara's chest, stopping to tease the pink nipples. Deidara cried out when Sasori bit down on one of them, causing said red head to smirk and give the other nipple the same treatment, with the same result. Sasori started to continue lower once more, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. There was a splash as Sasori suddenly went onto his knees and engulfed Deidara's cock into his mouth, causing Deidara to cry out loud at the sudden warmth. Deidara's hands buried them selves into Sasori's blood red hair, despite his wrists still being tied by Sasori's stomach cable.

The tongues of Deidara's palms lapped at Sasori's scalp. Sasori started to hum a tune which Deidara could barely hear over the sound of the waterfall. He couldn't work out the exact tune though so he didn't bother trying to remember the lyrics.

Deidara moaned and cried out as Sasori continued to deep throat him. Deidara's fingers squeezed harder onto Sasori's hair, though the puppet didn't even notice. Sasori started bobbing his head, still continuing to hum.

Deidara could feel a tight and warm sensation in his abdomen. The more Sasori pleasured him, the more tighter and hotter the sensation became.

Deidara cried out as he suddenly released into Sasori's sinful mouth. The red head swallowed every last drop of the creamy substance, running his tongue along Deidara's softening cock to catch the last drop on the tip. Deidara's grip on Sasori's hair loosened and he tried to retrieve his breath. The cord unravelled from around Deidara's wrists and returned to the compartment where Sasori's stomach should have been. Sasori stood back up, pulling the blonde's lips into a tender kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed back. Sasori suddenly pulled away, still wearing a smirk and the same mischievous glint in his eyes.

Like a predator looking at their prey.

Deidara was suddenly spun around again, his back once more to Sasori. He felt the puppet enter a single digit into his ass, using the water of the waterfall as a lubricant, as he had before. Sasori started to thrust the finger, searching for Deidara's prostate. Deidara suddenly cried out and gripped the cliff face with his hands, pressing his face against the soaking wet wall. Sasori had successfully hit Deidara's prostate.

Sasori continued to hit it a few more times before adding in the second finger. Deidara ignored the slight pain. Sasori continued to ram his fingers into Deidara's prostate, occasionally scissoring his two digits to stretch the tight muscles. Sasori finally added in the third finger, finding Deidara's prostate quickly so that the blonde wouldn't notice the pain over the pleasure. Successfully, Deidara cried out as his prostate was rammed again, not seeming to notice the third finger up his ass.

Sasori continued to stretch for a bit more, but he was getting pretty bored by it now. Guess it was time to move on.

Deidara suddenly felt the fingers leave his ass. He let out a groan of protest. He heard Sasori's voice once more speak seductively into his ear.

"It's okay, Dei, I have something bigger for you."

Before Deidara could say a word, Sasori had already started to ease his own hard cock into his deliciously tight heat. Deidara cried out in pain, tears mingling with the water of the river.

"Your so tight~"

"Sas-Sas-Sasori- p-please…S-Stop, un!!"

Sasori just continued to ease into the pleasurable depths. He wrapped one arm around Deidara's slim waist, and he placed his other hand reassuringly on top of Deidara's.

Deidara started to pant at the strong mixture of pain and pleasure which filled his body.

He continued to beg though.

"Ple-ase, D-Danna…S-stop it~"

Sasori's hand gave Deidara's own hand a small reassuring squeeze. Sasori had become fully sheathed inside the blonde. They were both panting now. Sasori kissed the back of Deidara's neck and nuzzled his face lovingly into one of Deidara's shoulder blades, awaiting the blonde to adjust to his size.

Deidara gave a small nod, signalling for Sasori to move.

Sasori pulled nearly all the way out then eased back in, faster than last time.

"F-Faster, un?"

Sasori smirked and did as he was told. He pulled mostly out once more, but this time slammed back into Deidara's ass quick and hard. Deidara gave a small moan. Sasori pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in a few times, continuously changing angles as he did so. Searching…

Deidara screamed out as Sasori collided with his prostate. His scream was mostly swallowed up by the waterfall, so it was impossible for any of the Akatsuki besides Sasori and Deidara to hear…

-

The figure continued to stare at the sweet scene, blood dribbling from their right nostril.

-

"D-Danna!! Do that a-again, un~"

Sasori smirked, pulled mostly out of Deidara's heat and slammed back in at the same angle, successfully ramming into Deidara's prostate once more. Deidara screamed out again, drool running down his chin.

Sasori removed his hand from Deidara's and wrapped it around the blonde's slim waist with his other hand. He pulled Deidara a bit till the blonde was almost at a 90 degree angle, Deidara's hands still holding onto the wet wall of the cliff face. Sasori continued to slam into the blonde's sweet tight heat, moving Deidara's waist to meet his thrusts.

Sasori groaned. His release was coming soon, he could feel it. He started to pump Deidara in time with his thrusts. Deidara's screams escalated.

"DANNA!!!"

A second before release, Sasori clamped is hand around Deidara's member, halting all semen flow. Deidara groaned in frustration. It changed to a moan when Sasori released deep inside of him. Once more, Deidara was still unable to come. He could feel his orgasm start to fade.

"Danna~ P-Please let me splode, un~"

"But Dei, then you would have came twice, and I would have only came once. Now that wouldn't be fair, would it Dei?"

"P-Please Danna~"

Sasori gave a small hum.

"Fine. But you owe me a blow job next time."

Sasori let go of Deidara's cock and slammed into Deidara's prostate a final time.

Deidara screamed out Sasori's name as he came over the cliff face and partly on himself. The spray of the waterfall quickly cleaned the side of the cliff. Sasori pulled out of Deidara and spun him around, planting a passionate kiss on Deidara's unguarded lips. Deidara kissed back eagerly. Sasori pulled away and pulled Deidara into the waterfall, washing away sweat and semen. Sasori gave Deidara a smirk. The blond was still panting. Deidara couldn't believe what had just happened.

After all, none of the Akatsuki were gay.

Sasori bought Deidara into another passionate kiss, the water cascading down their bodies. He pulled away with a smirk. Deidara fell down, now sitting in the water, staring at Sasori.

The red head smirked even more and turned. He walked out of the river and dried himself off with his Akatsuki cloak. Deidara just sat their, watching dully as Sasori got dressed. He wasn't really fond of the dull ache of his ass. He just continued to watch Sasori.

Sasori smirked at Deidara once he had gotten dressed, and sat down on the moss covered rock which Deidara's shoes were placed next to. There was a flunk noise and he looked over to see a golden apple had fallen out of the nearby tree. He ignored it, awaiting Deidara to finish off in the river and get dressed also. Sasori and Deidara just stared at each other, in silence, Sasori wearing his trademark smirk.

He had finally found his entertainment for the long, boring nights on the island.

-

Tobi pushed back the palm fronds. He had thought he had heard something coming from the waterfall. He looked out at the luminous waterfall. Everything seemed peaceful.

Thwack.

Something suddenly hit Tobi on the head. He looked to his feet to see a golden apple. He looked around.

Thwack.

Tobi rubbed his head and looked at the second apple. His eyes widened. Next to it was a familiar white artificial rose.

He looked up to see a familiar figure in the tree, surrounded by the shreds of a parachute.

Konan.

The girl gave a small wave to the Uchiha.

"Konan?"

Konan nodded.

"How you feeling?"

Konan gave a grim look and pointed to her throat.

"You've lost your voice?"

The angel gave a sad smile, and a grave nod.

-

Longest chapter yet, and my dumb keyboard is still lagging =.=

Smut Scene!! Woot Woot!!

Konan ish Alive!!! But she gots no voice!! D=

Special thanx to my ipod XD

Oh, and a small thing to laugh at

Tobi thought he had heard something 'coming' from the waterfall

XD I just noticed that and burst out laughing XD

YaY!! I going to see Garth Nix tomoz X3 He my fave author!!

Hope you likey!!


	8. Muted Laughter

**SasoDei - Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 7**

**Muted Laughter**

The group surrounded the mute girl as she was bought back to camp. Pein immediately flung his arms around her while Tobi explained that she had lost her voice.

"Hey, I remember you!! You're Konan!!"

Guess Itachi remembered all the Akatsuki…Excluding Kisame.

Sasori pulled Pein and Konan apart and looked at Konan.

"Open your mouth."

She opened it wide and Sasori examined her throat in the light of the rising sun.

"Odd. There seems to be no swelling, though your throat does appear to be fairly red. I would say it is a form of mild poisoning. What have you been eating?"

Konan mouthed out a reply.

"Apples?"

The girl nodded. The Akatsuki looked at Sasori. He gave a shrug.

"I can read lips. Now, Konan, how many did you eat?"

The girl held up 10 fingers.

"Show me where."

Konan nodded and disappeared into the forest. Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and the rest of the Akatsuki followed behind her.

She led them to the water fall and pointed to the nearby tree.

Deidara's eyes widened. She had been that close!?! What if she had seen!?! With all the noise that he had made it would have surely woken her up if she had been asleep!!

Sasori plucked a golden fruit from the tree, totally unfazed by the revelation. He pulled the apple into two halves.

Outside it looked like an apple, but the inside was as pink as a watermelon, with flecks of green. Everyone looked curiously at the strange creation. Sasori examined the pink flesh, giving a small hum. Sasori ran his tongue over the fruit. He began to talk but no words came out. As he mouthed out words the syllables began to return.

"-ppears that this fruit has traces of Yorpstar poison in it. I suspect that for each whole fruit that is eaten, it is 24 hours without voice. So Konan ate 10, that means in 10 days your voice is most likely to return."

_Most likely?_

"Yes. It is possible that if enough of this fruit is eaten, the results may become permanent."

Konan gave a blank nod.

"Don't worry Konan, I can read lips, so I can translate for you."

Konan mouthed out something, pointing from Sasori, to Deidara, to the waterfall, then back at Sasori.

Deidara gulped.

"'I saw you and Deidara in the waterfall washing clothes.' Well, really it was more just Deidara washing his cloak. I was just keeping sentry for the terrified Brat. He has been complaining up a storm about wanting a shower, but I told him that it was really just sweat and bacteria on his cloak which was producing an odour. So he just _had_ to come here and wash it. Isn't that right Brat?"

Deidara nodded vigorously.

Konan gave him an unamused look and mouthed out the same sentence once more.

Only Sasori, Deidara and Konan knew what the girl was mouthing out.

_I saw you and Deidara in the waterfall __having sex!!_

"So? He was only washing his cloak. Oh!! I get it!! Your mad because we didn't see you. Sorry bout that Konan, you should have thrown an apple at us to at-" Sasori stopped when he remembered that an apple had indeed fallen from the tree. Now he realised that the apple hadn't fallen, it have been thrown by the only female Akatsuki member.

"Doesn't matter, un. Come on Konan, we can wash your cloak now if you want. In fact, I think we should all wash our cloaks. I found that the Candle Buds can be used as a sort of soap…Just don't eat them. I tried and they tasted really strong, un!!"

There was a murmur of agreement, and the continuous unamused look from Konan.

"Sasori. You and Deidara wash cloaks, and watch over Konan while we explore some more and hunt for food. Is that understood?"

Sasori and Deidara both nodded. Konan just rolled her eyes.

-

_You two were so hot last night, all over each other, I had a nose bleed!!_

"Konan, you can't tell anyone about Deidara and I."

_Well, it's not like I can for 10 days anyway. But why not?_

"Because it is not normal. After all, none of the Akatsuki are gay."

_You two are!!_

"I'm not gay."

"Neither am I, un!!"

Deidara was washing the Akatsuki cloaks while Sasori was trying to persuade the girl not to tell the others.

Konan burst out laughing, silently of course.

Deidara felt his cheeks turn pink and he returned to washing the cloaks.

Konan had finally stopped he non existent laugh. Sasori leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Maybe we could come to an agreement. Don't tell anyone and next time I will let you watch. Front seat."

Konan was silent. Obviously.

Sasori looked quickly at Deidara who hadn't heard the whisper.

"Well?"

Konan nodded vigorously, her mouth moving in a silent fan girl squeal.

"Well, I'm done washing, un."

Sasori smiled at Deidara, whom was throwing the Akatsuki cloaks over branches of a tree to dry.

He felt a tug on his shirt and looked back at Konan who was mouthing out another sentence.

_Shouldn't__ you ask Deidara?_

Sasori leaned and whispered once more.

"What he will never know won't hurt him."

He pulled away and smirked.

Konan smirked back, just as evilly, mouthing out 8 words.

_I officially declare you Lord of the Yaoi._

-

Deidara slipped on his Akatsuki cloak. It had dried nicely and now was overwhelming with the scent of sweet spice, curtesy of the Candle Bud flowers he had used as a sort of soap. He would have to remember that when he next took a shower. That is, if Sasori didn't catch him before he finished washing.

Deidara yelped when he felt someone grope his ass. He turned around and glared at Sasori. He was suddenly pushed back against the tree, Sasori's face a mere inch away.

"Mmm, Deidara. How about that blow job you promised me?"

Deidara's face flushed red. He lashed out, knocking Sasori onto the ground, though in a odd twist of fate, Deidara tripped over his own feet, landing right on top of Sasori.

The red head rolled over, smirking down at the blonde beneath him.

"My my, Dei, you're so submissive."

Sasori suddenly leaned down and started attacking Deidara's neck. Deidara bit his lip so he wouldn't moan. He found his strength and pushed Sasori off of him. With a splash Sasori landed in the river. He sat up in the water, soaking wet though at least he hadn't been wearing his Akatsuki cloak at the time. He squirted a bit of water out of his mouth and smirked once more at Deidara, whom had gotten up off the ground. The blonde glared daggers at the red head.

"No WAY Danna!!! You are NOT going to SCREW me AGAIN!! Even ONCE is too MANY times, UN!!"

And with that, Deidara turned and marched off into the forest, in the direction of the beach camp.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Damn Brat." He looked over at Konan, who was once more silently laughing hysterically. Sasori got out of the water. He pulled his bandana from around his neck and wrung it out.

Konan, having done laughing, walked over to the puppet, mouthing out a one worded question.

_Yaoi?_

"All in good time, Otaku Wench, all in good time."

Sasori smirked at her, tying Hiruko's bandana once more around his neck.

-

"Akatsuki. I believe that it would be a good idea if we gave this island a name."

Everyone looked up from their feast of pork, and to Akatsuki's leader.

"Any suggestions?"

Sasori laughed. "What about Paradise?"

"What about Hell, un?"

There was laughter at the contradicting names.

Sasori smirked at Deidara, the blonde just glaring back at him.

"I guess we will decide in the morning."

There was a murmur of agreement and they all went back to eating.

-

"Hey, Itachi?"

Itachi looked over at Piggy…Kisame.

They were both in their hut, trying to get some sleep amongst the leaf litter.

Kisame sat up.

"Why don't you remember me?"

Itachi sat up as well.

"How should I know?"

"Well, you seem to know everything except for me."

"Listen. I have no idea who the hell you are. I don't know why, but I just don't."

"It's just not fair."

Itachi sighed.

"Well, life isn't fair. Maybe you just haven't done something which I knew you for."

"You want me to do something which you knew me for? Fine."

Kisame grabbed Itachi by the shoulders and crashed his lips to the younger male's lips.

Itachi's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck.

He remembered now.

He remembered his partner Kisame.

He remembered his love for him.

He remembered the nights they had spent together.

He remembered his lover.

"Kisame…I remember…"

Itachi locked his lips with Kisame again. The shark man smirked into the kiss and pulled away. He grabbed Itachi's wrist and looked out the hut. Sasori was busily talking to the mute Konan, their backs turned to the two Akatsuki members. Kisame pulled Itachi into the forest, headed toward the waterfall.

-

Konan smirked evilly at Sasori.

_So that's the plan?_

"That's the plan."

They both smirked sinisterly at each other. Time for Stage one of operation: Lord of the Yaoi.

-

=3

Karis (me) is a happy Girl X3

I SAW GARTH NIX TODAY!!

HE ISH MA FAVE AUTHOR!!

I found out that Garth Nix is his real name ^O^ Cool

And I got to see Andy Griffiths, though I didn't get to see his lecture.

But back to Garth Nix.

IT WAS SO AWEASOME!! I got to ask him where he got the idea for the monsters and the Meat Factory in my fave book Shades children =D It was interesting. He told me that the idea for the novel came when he was walking in a park when he lived in Sydney or someplace like that. He saw this tunnel which he hadn't noticed before. He went inside and he realised that he couldn't hear the sound of the city. Then he thought, what would happen if that actually happened, if everyone disappeared. =3 Shades Children is my fave book X3 So that was interesting.

A whole book came out of a single moment.

I was happy cause he signed my Shades Children and Lord Sunday books =3

I also told him that I wanted to become an author ^O^ He told me-

"Read, Write, Revise and don't give up." He also told me to get a job, cause I'm not a famous author yet XD I found out that it took him 7 years to get a book published.

My life is now complete ^-^

Plus while I was there I met 3 of the university students who also liked Naruto, and I got some opinions on what they think is going to happen in the manga ^-^ Woot

I'm so happy, that I'm going to let you decide on something.

The name of the Island!!

Tell me the name you want for the island, and I will choose the one I think is the most original and appropriate ^O^

Hope you likey and looking forward to hearing some of your ideas!! ^O^ Karis is indeed a happy girl!!


	9. Operation: Lord of the Yaoi

**SasoDei - Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 8**

**Operation: Lord of the Yaoi**

Deidara was sleeping peacefully. At least, until Sasori put stage one of his plan into action.

Stage one. Make Deidara _want_ him.

Konan watched, smiling sinisterly, as Sasori leaned over the sleeping blonde's ear and started to whisper something which Konan couldn't hear.

She watched as Deidara started to shudder slightly in his sleep. Sasori continued to whisper quietly into his ear, wearing a smirk while doing so.

Deidara started to fidget and make soft noises of pleasure in his sleep.

Sasori smirked and straightened up, the dream continuing on. Deidara was still moaning and groaning while he slept.

The red head winked at Konan and disappeared into the forest. Konan smirked and got into position, sitting innocently on a rock just outside the row of huts.

-

Deidara woke up, feeling empty. He sighed and sat up. His face turned red when he felt his pants cling to him…Oh for fucks sake!!

He stood and looked around to see that Tobi wasn't there. Good. He walked cautiously out of the hut to see that it was dawn. He saw Konan sitting on a nearby rock, reading Sasori's book. She looked at Deidara, quirking an eyebrow. She said something muted. Deidara blinked. Konan pointed and he looked down to see that the patch of dampness was more than noticeable. He growled and pulled his Akatsuki cloak over himself to hide it.

"Dream, un."

Konan nodded innocently and pointed to the forest. Deidara looked the way she pointed then back at her. She mouthed out something which Deidara actually understood.

"Waterfall? Oh yeah, to clean off. I get ya, un."

He turned and disappeared into the forest. Konan smirked evilly.

Stage one of Operation: Lord of the Yaoi. Complete.

Stage Two. Make Deidara _need_ him.

-

Deidara made his way to the waterfall. He pushed back the palm fronds to a sight which Deidara had least expected to see.

Sasori butt naked, washing his hair in the waterfall. He had his back turned to Deidara and seemed to be humming the song Dirty Little Secret (which I believe is the most fitting theme song to this story =3 ).

Deidara's red face deepened a shade of colour.

Sasori, seeming to have sensed Deidara, turned partly to look directly at the blonde, hands still scrubbing away at his hair. He gave a half seductive, half charming smirk.

"Why, hello Dei. What brings you here? Looking for another night of ecstasy?"

Deidara shook his head faintly, restricting himself from looking at any part of Sasori other than his face, lest he get hard.

"I need to wash my clothes, un."

Deidara diverted his gaze when Sasori turned and slipped out of the river.

Deidara didn't watch while Sasori got dressed.

"Do you want some help with washing your clothes?"

Deidara faintly shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Non sense!!"

Deidara was about to debate, turning his head to yell at Sasori. He immediately wished he hadn't. Sasori had been drying his body the whole time with his Akatsuki cloak, the fact being that he was still naked. Deidara stared at the naked Sasori, feeling blood rush to a certain somewhere...

"My my Dei, is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Sasori slipped his pants and cloak on.

"Shut up, un. You're not helping me wash my clothes!!"

Deidara closed his eyes, wishing either for himself to wake up or for himself to blow up. Sadly, none of those things happened.

He suddenly felt a hand cup his cheek. His eyes flashed open, just in time to see Sasori gently push his lips against Deidara's in a sweet kiss. Before Deidara could push away, he felt his knees buckle, his back landing against a tree for support. Sasori's lips left his lips and started teasing his neck. Deidara moaned softly at this, not able to think straight. (A/N Lolz, after I wrote that line, the song on my iPod changed to 'My Unfortunate Erection' XD Indeed!!)

Deidara felt Sasori unbuttoning the blonde's Akatsuki cloak.

"My my Dei, did someone have a little accident?"

"Sh-Shut up, un!! It's y-your fault!!"

Sasori chucked and he pulled down Deidara's stained pants.

"Such a hypocrite, Brat. Wasn't it you just the other day who was screaming at me because I had a dream about you?"

Deidara was about to reply, when he suddenly felt a heat wrap itself around his member. He cried out and buried his hands into Sasori's apple red hair. Damn that Sinful mouth!!

Sasori started to deep throat the blonde, starting to hum the same tune he always did.

_I'll keep you my Dirty Little Secret (Dirty Little Secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My Dirty Little Secret, Who has to know?_

Deidara moaned out Sasori's name. God. Oh so sinful. So horribly damn sinful. So deliciously tantalizingly sinful.

Deidara cried out as he released into the red heads mouth, wondering faintly what was going to happen next.

After Sasori swallowed all of Deidara's delicious seed, he kissed the tip of the blonde's cock. He smiled cunningly at Deidara. He stood back up and bought his lips to Deidara's ear.

"The place is all yours, Dei~"

Sasori pulled away from Deidara and disappeared into the forest, heading back to the beach.

Deidara blinked, confused.

The Hell?

-

Sasori and Konan smirked evilly at each other.

"That was fun."

Konan nodded eagerly, talking without a voice.

_Good plan, making him come to you instead of going after him._

He smirked and nodded

-

A loud bellow made its way across the island.

All the Akatsuki made their way to the platform.

Deidara was their first.

He saw Sasori walking with Konan.

Deidara already knew that Sasori would sit next to him.

That is why it surprised him when Sasori and Konan sat on a completely different palm tree than Deidara. Sasori didn't even seem to notice the blonde.

Deidara just ignored this and looked away from the red head.

-

Finally all the Akatsuki were there.

"So, what were some of the ideas that people came up with for a name?"

Several of them put their hands up.

Pein passed the shell to Kisame.

"How about Canada?"

There were a few chuckles. Kisame passed the conch to Zetsu.

"**How ****'bout Akatsuki?"**

Pein shook his head. To confusing.

Zetsu passed the shell to Konan, whom mouthed out something. Sasori put a hand on the shell.

"She says 'Yaoi Island'."

Pein quirked and eyebrow.

"Sorry, Sweety, we can't call the island that. After all, none of us Akatsuki are gay."

Konan nodded and passed the shell to the next and last person with a suggestion. Deidara.

"What about Ikustaka?"

"Ikustaka?"

"Yeah, un. It's Akatsuki backwards." Because really that is what this island is like. Backwards.

Pein took the shell from Deidara and stood at the front once more.

"Akatsuki. I have decided. I do declare this island to be dubbed Ikustaka." ( Thank you for the name 21stCentury ^-^ and everyone who participated ^-^)

Everyone gave a smile at that.

"Now, another thing. We need some more variety in our diet. We cant survive on pig the whole time while we are here. We will need to find some fruits and vegetables which are not poisonous. We could also fish."

Everyone nodded.

"Good. The groups are as follows. The groups will be of two. On fruit duty, Zetsu and Tobi. Also Hidan and Kakuzu. On Vegetables will be Konan and Myself. And Sasori with Deidara. On fish will be Kisame and Itachi. Any problems with that?"

Deidara's eyes widened slightly as Sasori put his hand up.

"Yes Sasori?"

Sasori took the conch.

"Can't I swap with Hidan? I would be better at gathering fruit rather than vegetables as the majority of fruit are in trees."

Pein quirked an eyebrow and took back the conch.

"I guess. Sasori is with Kakuzu. Deidara is with Hidan. Okay then, off you go."

Deidara was awe struck, as Sasori walked over to Kakuzu. They said something and both chuckled, and then disappeared into the forest.

"Well, that was fucking weird. I thought that Sasori would probably want to be your partner, like usual."

Deidara gave a faint nod and stood up, leading Hidan into the forest, the opposite direction of the damn puppet bastard.

Stage Two of Operation: Lord of the Yaoi. Complete.


	10. Other Plans

**SasoDei - Lord of the Yaoi - Chapter 9**

**Other Plans**

**A/N I appologize but It wouldnt let me upload my usual MicroSoft Word thing, so I had to change the thing. I had to re add in all the speach marks but I got to go to bed, so I didnt have time to all in apostraphys, etc. Sozzy. -Woolfy**

Stage Three: Have Deidara begging at Sasori's feet

Deidara and Hidan were walking around the forest, searching for vegetables as was their task.

"Hey, Hidan, un?"

"Thats my fucking name, dont wear it out."

"C-can you keep a secret, un?"

"What kind of fucking retarded question is that, Dei!?! You know I fucking can!!"

Deidara might have smiled at that, if the situation wasnt so horribly damn confusing.

Now, you might not be thinking that Hidan would be trust worthy, that he would scream the secret out to the world, with carefully selected swear words to make it sound that more interesting. And youre correct in thinking so. But when the secret was from Deidara, it was a completely different story. He would hold the secret till his grave, or in over words forever, seeing as he was immortal.

Hidan loved Deidara.

I know what you are thinking. No, he didnt love Deidara in a sexual way, like a man loved his wife. He loved Deidara in a motherly, protective sort of way, like a person wondering about their child hood best friend Louise whom moved to England 2 and a half years ago and havent heard from them ever since, wondering if they are okay and if they still know you exist (A/N Dont ask =.= ).

To put it in a simple way, Deidara and Hidan were best friends.

"Well the thing is, un"

Silence.

"Spit it out."

Deidara closed his eyes.

"I love Sasori." Deidaras eyes flashed open.

He _loved_ Sasori.

(A/N Okay, here is the fun part. Go compare the last line to the prologue =3 )

A smile crept across his face and he started to chuckle softly.

"I am infuriatingly, madly, desperately in love with Akasuna no Sasori, un."

He stopped laughing, taking in what he had said. He turned to Hidan, groaning and with an annoyed expression.

"What the HELL am I supposed to DO about it, un!?! That isnt the WORST thing, even!! Sasori keeps TEASING ME!! He fucking gave me a BLOW JOB yesterday, un!!"

Deidara crumpled to the floor, curling into a small ball.

Hidan sighed.

"Why the fuck does everyone always have to come out of the closet to me?"

Deidara glared up at him.

"I am NOT GAY, Hidan. I am as STRAIGHT as a BOOKMARK, un!!"

"Hidan rolled his eyes."

"Okay, okay mister fucking Straighty Mc Straight; dont throw a fucking hissy fit. $20 is still $20. Jashin, youre like the epitome of a dude in denial!!"

"Unless youre going to help me, shut the fuck up, un."

Hidan chuckled.

"Okay Okay, dont get your thrilly, pink panties into a knot. So, Sasori is teasing you, you say? Hmmm. I fucking know!! He wants you begging at his fucking feet!! And I would say that he probably has done a good job, looking at how much of a wreck you are."

"No shit, Sherlock, but what the hell am I supposed to DO, un?"

Hidan thought for a few seconds. He snapped his fingers and smirked.

"I fucking got it!! You gotta play hard to get!!"

"How, un?"

Hidan smirked.

"Sasori probably has an ally. You know what, I will fucking help you!! Just one little thing."

Deidara sighed.

"What?"

"You gotta let me watch you guys screw each other, just once."

Deidara stared at Hidan.

"Why the fuck would you want to watch, un?"

Hidan shrugged. "What can I say; Im a sick and twisted fucker, who has a fetish for watching people fuck each other senseless. Now, is it a deal?"

Deidara sighed once more.

"Fine, but this plan of yours better work you sick and twisted bastard, un."

"Wont let you down you Fag, wont let you down!! Now. This is what you have to do to get the all mighty puppet master begging beneath you."

-

All of the Akatsuki sat around the roaring fire. Several fish roasted over the flames while fruits and vegetables were passed around the group. Sasori, being the expert, had examined all of the new food, dubbing most of it edible.

On one side of the fire, Sasori and Konan were planning, while on the other side, Deidara and Hidan were plotting.

"Got it Dei?"

Deidara nodded, the fire flickering on his cruel face. The end of Deidaras innocence.

-

Sasori was reading his book by the fire light. Half the Akatsuki had retired to their huts. Now only Sasori, Konan, Pein, Hidan and Deidara sat around the roaring fire.

"Come on Sweety."

Konan looked at Pein and gave a smile with a short nod. She gave a small wave to Sasori and followed Pein to the hut they shared with Zetsu. Sasori just continued to pretend he was engrossed in his novel.

-

Hidan winked at Deidara and stood up.

"Well, Blondie, Im off. I get fucking cranky if I dont get enough sleep."

"Nighty night, un."

Hidan walked to the second hut and disappeared inside.

Sasori was now aware that it was just him and Deidara around the fire. He continued to read.

He felt the presence on the other side of the fire stand and walk over to his side, which was the side directly opposite from the huts, so that the fire blocked his view of the constructs.

He was suddenly staring into a pair of azure blue eyes. Deidara had slipped into his lap.

"Oh Danna~"

Sasori gave a smirk. He opened his mouth to say something, but Deidara put a finger to the red heads lips. Deidara wore a seductive smrk on his elegant lips.

"No talking, un."

Deidara removed his finger from Sasoris lips, instead pressing his soft lips to Sasoris luscious pair.

Sasori pressed back, nibbling on Deidaras bottom lip.

Oddly he felt Deidara pull away from the kiss. He gave Deidara a bit of a puzzled look. The blonde just continued with his seductive smirk.

"My my, Danna," Deidaras voice was like velvet. "It appears that you are the one who is happy to see me this time."

Sasori was aware of his throbbing member. He opened his mouth but was hushed by Deidara placing a finger back on his lips.

"Shhh, un."

Deidaras other hand ran down Sasori, unclasping the red heads cloak as he went. Deidara nipped playfully at Sasoris neck as his hand slipped under Sasoris pants and boxers.

Sasoris eyes widened when he felt something deliciously warm run along his member.

Deidaras hand mouth started to tease Sasori, lightly licking the tip of his man hood. Sasori gave a soft groan that was swallowed up by the sound of the fire. Deidara gave a smirk and pulled Sasoris cock out of his pants. He bought his head down and sucked lightly on the tip.

Sasori entangled his fingers into Deidaras golden blonde hair, trying to get Deidara to take more of him in. Deidara took pity and engulfed all of his cock, starting to deep throat Sasori. Sasori groaned once more, starting to pant at the pleasure. Deidara started to hum a familiar tune, making Sasori groan once more.

_Let me know that Ive done wrong,_

_When Ive known this all along,_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that youve thrown away,_

_Find out games you dont wanna play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know,_

_Ill keep you my Dirty Little Secret (Dirty Little Secret)_

_Dont tell any one or youll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My Dirty Little Secret, Who has to know?_

Sasori groaned and came into Deidaras skilled mouth.

Deidara swished the creamy substance around his mouth a little before swallowing it. He smirked up at Sasori.

"My Danna," Deidara bought one of his palms to his mouth. The tongue stuck out and he started to make out sexually with it, making soft moaning noises. Sasori stared at the delicious sight, drooling. Oh he was going to screw the blonde so hard. Deidara pulled away from the mouth, a thin trail of saliva and left over semen connecting them. "tastes so good~"

Deidara smiled innocently at Sasori. The Red head was about to grab him, to over power the blonde, to fuck him there and then, when Deidara suddenly stood up.

He smirked down at Sasori and winked.

"Nighty night, Danna, un."

And with that Deidara had disappeared into the third hut.

Sasori stared, unbelieving.

Stage Three of Operation: Lord of the Yaoi. Failure.


	11. End of Charades

**SasoDei - Lord of the Yaoi - Chapter 10**

**End of Charade****s**

Sasori watched as the stars slowly faded from view with the awakening sunlight. For once his lips did not reveal his trade mark smirk. And for once, his thoughts were of simply Deidara. Nothing else.

Not of scheming. Not of sex. Not of fun. Not of survival.

Just of Deidara.

Memories of the blonde's innocent face. The blonde's golden locks. His eyes of icy blue. His laugh. His voice. His skin. Deidara.

Sasori finally accepted the facts.

He was in love with Deidara.

And it was driving him crazy.

Sasori wasn't gay, after all.

Sure, he had screwed the blonde, and had been following along with Operation: Lord of the Yaoi, but only because he thought it would have been fun. But that was the thing.

It had been fun.

And now, Sasori loved the stupid, infuriating, idiotic…beautiful, breath taking, stunning…God damn Blonde.

But now Deidara was giving Sasori a taste of his own medicine.

It just wasn't fun.

-

This is fun.

Deidara smirked, watching the roof of the hut as the light began to reveal it from the darkness.

Deidara had many thoughts.

Thoughts of scheming. Thoughts of sex. Thoughts of fun. Thoughts of survival.

So many things to think about.

He stood up out of the dried leaf litter and exited the hut.

He walked around the remains of the fire to find Sasori lying down in the sand, eyes closed with a content expression. Deidara realised that Sasori was sleeping. A smirk spread across his face. Pay back time.

He crawled down next to Sasori. He bought his lips to Sasori's ear, about to get revenge. But he stopped. His smirk faded and his eyes widened a little. He pulled away from Sasori's ear, sitting back in the sand and staring at the unprotected figure.

He shook his head.

"No. I won't do that to you, not while you're so defenceless like this, un…" Deidara stood up. "I'm…I'm actually not a heartless bastard…like you." Deidara leaned down and kissed Sasori softly on the lips. He then straightened up and disappeared back into his hut.

Sasori opened his eyes slowly.

It finally hit him how much he has hurt the blonde. He was indeed a heartless bastard.

He needed to set things straight…

He looked back into the sky to see that the stars had disappeared; swallowed up by the sun shine.

-

The conch cried out, calling all the Akatsuki to a meeting.

They all gathered on the platform. Sasori held the delicate, valuable shell in his arms.

"Greetings Akatsuki. It has come to my attention that there are still parts of the island which we have not explored, such as the waterfall's origin, the mountains in the east of the island and the beach directly opposite to this one. So, groups of two. Pein and Kakuzu, you two try the beach in the West, where the Passenger Tube landed. Zetsu and Tobi, you two follow the river up stream till you find the origin of the waterfall. Itachi and Kisame, you two follow the river down stream and explore the beach there. Konan and Hidan, you two explore the beach on the East side of the island. And lastly, Deidara and I will explore the mountains in the East. Any complaints?"

Of course, Deidara put his hand up.

Sasori was a little down hearted at that. So this is what it had felt like to Deidara when he had put his hand up and said about swapping partners.

"No? Good then."

-

Deidara was talking to Hidan, while Sasori was talking to Konan. They were all headed North East, the direction to the east beach and the mountains.

"Konan. I don't want to do this anymore…I don't want to keep leading Deidara on like this…"

Konan gave him a sad look, but gave an agreeing nod.

-

"I don't like doing this Hidan; it makes me feel like I'm just as bad as Sasori, un…"

"You're supposed to, Dei!! That's the whole point!!"

Deidara just shook his head faintly.

"Deidara. Don't give up on this, just keep it up and soon Sasori will be yours!!"

"Yeah, un…But do I really want him?"

"Deidara. I know you. You want him more than you realise. Got it fucker?"

Deidara gave a nod.

-

"Well, this is where we split up."

Konan and Hidan nodded. Sasori and Deidara headed north while Hidan and Konan continued North East, towards the beach.

"Well, just you and I now, Danna, un~"

Deidara smirked seductively.

Sasori just walked on in silence.

-

Sasori and Deidara just walked on in silence.

They were nearing the mountain, the pink rock rising above the foliage in front.

"Brat, we need to talk."

Deidara smirked once more at Sasori.

"Talk, huh? In over words you want another blow job, un?"

"Never mind."

Sasori sighed.

Well, this was going no where.

-

The reached the top of the first mountain, which was the second largest. Both stood on the peak, looking out at the ocean.

"Beautiful, right, un?"

"It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Deidara looked at Sasori.

"Second?"

"You're the first, Brat."

Deidara smirked and walked in front of Sasori, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck.

"Oh, Sasori, you make me feel so special, un~"

Deidara pressed his lips to Sasori's cold pair. Sasori didn't kiss back. He didn't try to take the kiss further. He didn't bother. He just let Deidara kiss him.

Deidara soon caught on that Sasori wasn't joining in the kiss. He pulled away and gave Sasori a bit of a puzzled look.

"You okay, Danna, un?"

Sasori sighed.

"No, I am not okay Deidara…Listen. I apologize for everything I've done to you. For raping you, for giving you a blow job, for screwing with your head, and for being a heartless bastard. I can't believe it took your whole playing hard to get, stupidly seductive act, to make me see that I-"

Sasori stopped.

After all. None of the Akatsuki were gay.

He sighed and pushed Deidara away from him.

"Let's just continue to explore the mountain."

Sasori turned and was about to continue walking, when a voice stopped him.

"You what, Danna? What did this whole stupid fucking performance make you realise, un?"

Sasori was silent.

"TELL ME, UN!!"

Sasori spun around, glaring daggers at Deidara.

"IT MADE ME REALISE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU DAMN MORONIC BLONDE!!!"

There was the roar of thunder, a clap of lightning, and the rain started to pour down upon the island.


	12. Dirty Little Secret

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 11**

**Dirty Little Secret**

The rain poured down hard upon the scene.

Sasori was panting hard with anger at the soaking, idiotic blonde.

Deidara was staring idiotically at the soaking, angry red head.

"W-What, un?" Deidara's voice was barely audible with the boom of thunder.

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY!?! IM INFURIATINGLY, STUPIDLY, MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!..." Sasori turned around, not wanting to look at Deidara. "So…So horribly damn in love…" He looked up at the stupid sky.

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Everything was stupid. The stupid sky. The stupid world. The stupid island. The stupid trees. The stupid blonde…And the stupid puppet.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_

_You are, the only one that needs to know._

Sasori started walking towards the next mountain once more.

Deidara opened his mouth but found that he was at a loss for words. He made a grimaced expression and started to follow loyally behind the pissed off puppet.

-

They made their way to a cave which led into the mountain. The rain had only intensified.

The Akatsuki members made their way into the dry cave. Sasori looked around briefly, mumbled something about getting fire wood and disappearing back into the pouring rain.

Deidara sighed and shrugged off his soaking Akatsuki cloak. He looked around the cave. It was less a cave and more a tunnel, the end of it retreating into darkness. Deidara could barely see anything. He managed to make out the right wall of the cave and sat down, leaning against the cold rock.

He couldn't see anything in the dark though he couldn't shake the distinct feeling that someone or something was watching him…

He thought of Sasori.

Sasori loved him.

It still hadn't sunk in yet, but he knew that any minute now he would smile with joy.

But till then he just sat in the dark, a shadow within a shadow.

-

Sasori was absolutely soaked. It was a good thing that he couldn't get a cold, or he would probably have caught pneumonia or something like that. He took his time in gathering fire wood, not really wanting to return back to the blonde after he had told the blonde how he truly felt. Stupid.

It would be difficult to light a fire with soaked wood, but oh well. It took Sasori a few minutes to find the entrance to the cave in the dark, stormy weather, but he found it eventually. He walked into the dark tunnel and placed the wood he had found into the centre of the cabin. There was a blaze of fire from the jet embedded in his right palm which lit up the cave. The flames caught the soaked wood, the intense flames immediately igniting the material. The fire crackled and Sasori sighed, pulling off his dripping Akatsuki cloak to reveal his wooden chest. He turned and sat down on the left side of the cave, directly opposite Deidara.

Sasori probably should have noticed earlier that there was going to be this sort of turn in the weather, the sky had been cloudy all day, but his mind had been even cloudier with thoughts of Deidara.

Stupid.

Sasori heard a giggling coming from the other side of the cave. He looked to see that Deidara was both smiling and laughing at something which Sasori was completely oblivious to.

"Put a cork in it, Brat. I'm going to sleep."

(A/N I'm just going to add in, that right now I am eating Green Seedless Grapes =D My fave =D Thankyou mutant food!! Anyway, read on ^-^ )

Sasori closed his eyes and the giggling disappeared.

Sasori's eyes suddenly opened when he felt a sudden weight on his lap. His eyes met with a pair of azure orbs briefly before Deidara pressed his lips to Sasori's. A few seconds later, Deidara pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, embracing the puppet.

Sasori subconsciously wrapped his arms around Deidara's slim waist, hugging the bomber back.

"Deidara?"

"I love you too, un. I love you so damn much, Danna."

Sasori's eyes opened wider. A few seconds of silence passed between the two artists. Sasori bought one of his hands up and started to affectionately stroke the blonde's golden locks.

Deidara started to nuzzle his face into Sasori's neck lovingly.

"Danna, un~"

"Dei~"

"Danna…Can you do me a favour, un?~"

"Hn? What's that, Dei?"

Deidara moved his head and pressed his lips to Sasori's once more. He pulled his lips away before the kiss was deepened and rested his forehead onto Sasori's.

"Make sweet, sweet love to me, un~"

Sasori's eyes opened a little wider for a split second. His lips then formed his usual charming, yet seductive, smirk. He bought his hands up to Deidara's cheeks and pulled the blond into a teeth crashing kiss. Sasori almost immediately started to nibble accordingly on Deidara's bottom lip, begging for entrance into the blonde's succulent, sinful mouth. Deidara opened his mouth without objection, granting entrance to the red head.

Sasori slipped his tongue into the oh so sweet cavern, starting a war of dominance with the blonde's own appendage. As Sasori kissed Deidara, his hands slipped underneath his mesh t-shirt. The puppet's fingertips ran softly over the stitches of Deidara's chest mouth, causing Deidara to cry out into the kiss as Sasori touched the sensitive skin. Sasori hands split up and each of them started to fondle with a nipple each. Deidara pulled away from the ferocious kiss to cry out once more. Sasori pulled the mesh shirt off of Deidara and threw it to the side. He repositioned himself and Deidara so that the blonde was now lying on the floor with Sasori straddling him.

"My my Dei, hard already?"

Deidara opened his mouth to reply but instead cried out when Sasori bit a pleasure point on the blonde's unprotected neck. While Sasori continued to ravish Deidara's neck, his hands worked on undoing Deidara's pants. One of Deidara's hands subconsciously moved up to Sasori's heart container, the tongue running along the Kanji marked surface. Sasori let out a shuddering moan against Deidara's neck. Deidara managed a small smirk and licked the container again, resulting in the same reaction. Sasori pulled off Deidara's pants, chucking them randomly, and immediately took the blonde's length into his mouth. Deidara cried out and buried his hands in Sasori's blood red hair, forcing Sasori to take more of him in.

Sasori continued to suck, bringing one of his hands to massage the base of the throbbing erection. Deidara was both crying out and gasping for breath. Sasori started to hum a familiar tune.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

Deidara managed to sit up with Sasori still pleasuring him. He slipped his hand into Sasori's pants and let his hand mouth engulf the puppet's cock.

Sasori groaned, causing Deidara to cry out at the vibrations. Both continued to pleasure each other.

_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

Deidara screamed out as he came inside Sasori's teasing mouth. Sasori lapped up the delicious substance and came back up to Deidara, pressing their lips together.

They were met in another tongue war, and Deidara found it quite odd to taste himself. Odd and kinky. He ran his hands down Sasori's sides, catching on the rim of the puppet's pants and tried to pull them off. Sasori waited for the blonde to undress him.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Deidara chucked the pair of pants to the side, staring hungrily at Sasori's cock. So big…

Sasori smirked and ran a finger over the skin.

"So, Brat, what do you want?"

Deidara was just about drooling, like a dog beginning for a bone…or in this case a bitch beginning for a bonner.. (A/N It needed to be said X3 )

Deidara lay back on the ground from his sitting possition.

"I want you inside of me, un~"

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

Sasori smirked and held three fingers to the blonde's sweet lips.

"Then suck."

Deidara bought the fingers into his mouth and started to suck sexually on them. Sasori shuddered at the delectable sight. He pratically ripped the fingers from Deidara's mouth and immediately shoved two into the blonde's ass.

Deidara gave a pained look. Sasori kissed him on the lips reassuringly.

"It's okay koi, you know it will get better soon~"

Deidara gave a small nod.

Sasori started to thrust his fingers, searching for the blonde's prostate. After a few well aimed thrusts he slammed into Deidara's prostate, causing his to cry out. Sasori smirked and added in the third finger, slamming into the blonde's prostate once more. Deidara continued to cry out everytime his prostate was hit, loving the feeling, but he wanted more.

"D-DanNA!! I-I-I Want you INSIDE OF me, UN~!!"

Sasori chuckled.

"Impatient arent we? And I thought I was the one who hated to be kept waiting."

Deidara gave a panting sort of whine.

Sasori chuckled once more and pulled his fingers out of the blonde's heat. He grasped Deidara's hips and moved himself to the blonde's entrance. Deidara gave a nod and Sasori started to ease into the delicious heat.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Deidara cried out in both pleasure and pain as Sasori continued to ease into his ass. He was panting hard with tears spilling out his eyes, and already had beads of sweat on his forehead by the time Sasori had become fully sheathed inside of him. Sasori was panting as well. God, it was just so pleasurable. He lightly kissed Deidara's tears away.

"You're doing so well, Dei~"

"D-Danna, un~"

Deidara started to buck his hips, signaling for Sasori to move. Sasori complied and pulled his member nearly all the way out, then eased back in at a faster pace. Deidara moaned, the pain disappearing.

"Danna~ Faster, un~"

Sasori smirked. He pulled mostly out once more and slammed back in. Deidara moaned louder. Sasori continued to slam back in, searching for the blonde's prostate once more. Deidara cried out when Sasori finally slammed into it.

Sasori gave a breathless chuckle and his usual smirk.

"My my Dei, looks like I've found your prostate gland~"

Sasori pulled mostly out and slammed back in at the same angle, slamming once more into the bundle of nerves. Deidara cried out even louder and wrapped his sweaty arms around Sasori's torso. The red head continued to thrust wildly at the same angle and to bite playfully at Deidara's neck.

Deidara was bought into a sitting position on Sasori's lap, the red head continuing to thrust inside of him. Deidara's sweat drenched arms moved to around Sasori's neck, continuing to cry out as he was bounced on the red head's length. He put his forehead to Sasori's shoulder, the pleasure being so intense that he could no longer cry out, his mouth moving in silent screams.

Sasori continued to thrust up wildly as he pulled Deidara's hips down to meet him. He could feel his orgasm approaching but he managed to keep his composure.

"Dei~ Pleasure yourself for me~"

Deidara didn't understand the sentence. Sasori pried one of Deidara's arms from around his neck and bought the hand to Deidara's length, continuing to thrust. Deidara finally caught on and started to pump his cock in time with Sasori's slams, the palm's tongue running along the shaft as he did so.

Sasori chuckled lightly. And he had once thought those things to be useless!! Both of them were drenched in Deidara's sweat and lost in the intense pleasure. Deidara finally let out a scream and released over Sasori, himself and his hand.

Sasori felt the walls around his member tighten suddenly. He gave a shuddering moan as he shot his seed deep inside the blonde, filling him up with his essence.

Both were panting hard as they held each other close.

Sasori finally laid Deidara back onto the cool cave floor and pulled out of Deidara's delicious heat. Sasori stood up, picked up his own Akatsuki cloak and lay back down with the panting Deidara. Out of one of the pockets he pulled Hiruko's bandana. He used the bandana to clean Deidara's semen from the both of them. Sasori put the cloth back into the pocket and pulled the cloak over the both of them.

The shorter man pulled Deidara onto his chest, his arms loosely around the blonde.

"Danna, un~"

"Shhh. Sleep."

Deidara nodded, exhausted, and laid his head down on Sasori's heart container, listening to the soft heart beat emitting from inside of it. He almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Sasori gave a slight smile and closed his eyes, joining in the peaceful sleep as well.

The rain continued to pour outside but the cave kept the people inside of it nice and dry. All four of them.


	13. Hook, Line and Sinner

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 12**

**Hook, Line and Sinner**

**A/N- You're all gonna hate me =3**

The first thing Deidara noticed when he awoke was that his back was pressed up against Sasori, the puppet's arm wrapped around his waist protectively. Deidara felt content like this, like it was meant to be. Because it was meant to be.

But what had woken him up?

"WAKE UP!!!"

Deidara yelped at the loud voice and accidentally hit Sasori in the face with his elbow. Sasori woke up with a groan and rubbed his nose with his free hand. Deidara ignored his Danna and stared at the person who had woken them up.

"Erro, Bishies!!"

Deidara and Sasori both stared at the person who spoke.

It appears that Konan had gotten her voice back.

Deidara smiled.

"Konan!! Your voice is back!! It hasn't even been 10 days yet!!"

Konan smirked.

"What can I say, SasoDei is a miracle worker!!"

"Saso-what, un?"

"SasoDei!! You know, you paired with Sasori!! Some pretty hot Lemons last night!!" (A/N I thought that Konan should sound like an Otaku XD )

Deidara blushed like mad.

"Y-You…Saw that, un?"

"Obviously!! You both were so smexy!! Hidan saw as well, he said it was apart of a deal or some shit like that."

"Where is Hidan anyway?"

"Oh, he went outside for some random reason. OMG Sasori!! I can't believe that Operation: Lord of the Yaoi actually worked!!"

Sasori's eyes widened and he bit his lip. Konan…Don't…

Deidara quirked an eyebrow.

"Operation: Lord of the Yaoi, un?"

"Yeah!! To make you have sex with Sasori!! 5 Stages!! 1st stage was to make you want him, 2nd stage was to make you need him, 3rd stage was to make you beg at his feet, that stage failed but meh, 4th stage was to make you fall in love with him, and 5th stage was for you to let him screw you!! And it worked!! Yay SasoDei smut!!!"

Deidara stared at Konan, horrified. He suddenly started to thrash about, pulling himself out of Sasori's grip and standing, staring angrily at the red head, not really noticing that he was still naked.

"YOU DID THIS WHOLE THING JUST TO MAKE ME SLEEP WITH YOU, UN!?! YOU SICK TWISTED DISGUSTING BASTARD!!! LET ME GUESS!! YOU LIED TO ME YESTERDAY WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME!?!"

"No, Dei, I do love you!! Operation whatever was before I realised that I loved you!! I love you, Dei!!"

"OH SPARE ME!!!" Deidara pulled on his pants and threw his Akatsuki cloak back on, not even caring to retrieve his shirt. He turned and once more glared at Sasori, rage plastered over his once beautiful looks. "DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!!! DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME, UN!!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!"

Sasori stood up. "Dei, listen-"

"OH DON'T 'DEI' ME YOU BASTARD!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED, BUT YOU'RE STILL AS DISGUSTING AND CRUEL AS WHEN YOU WERE HIRUKO!!!" Deidara turned and stormed out the cave.

Sasori gave a grimaced expression and sighed. He started to slip his clothes on, putting Deidara's forgotten shirt into one of his pockets.

"Woops. Guess I shouldn't have opened-"

Sasori threw Konan a dirty look, making her shut up.

"I wish you hadn't gotten your voice back."

And with that, Sasori disappeared from the cave, leaving a shocked Konan.

She made a grim face and looked down at her feet.

"So I guess that was how the fish was caught…"

-

By the time Sasori left the cave, Deidara was already out of view.

"DEI!!!"

He started to search for the blonde. He hadn't lied. He did love Deidara. He loved him so damn much!!

"DEI!! COME OUT NOW!!!"

He continued to uselessly search for the blonde.

-

Hidan was throwing rocks at a something hanging from the branches of a large tree.

That was how Deidara found him.

"Hello, Hidan."

Hidan looked around at the blonde and gave his usual toothy grin.

"Hey fag!!"

"Shut up."

"Aww, you know I don't fucking mean it!!"

"What are you doing, un?"

Hidan turned his attention back to the tree, throwing yet another rock.

"There's something in this fucking tree, like a pair of boxers or something. It's black. Can't see it very well."

"Okay then."

Hidan threw yet another rock, this one colliding with the object dead centre. There was the snapping sound as the small branch it was on broke and the object came tumbling down to Earth.

Hidan smirked triumphantly and moved to go find out what the object was.

"Hey Hidan. Can I ask you something, un?"

Hidan picked up the thing and started to examine it.

"Shoot."

"How do you think the fish git caught, un?"

Hidan looked at Deidara, quirking an eyebrow.

"He fell into temptation by the promise of food?"

Deidara shook his head.

"He opened his mouth." (A/N Not my line, I heard it on a TV show though can't remember which one ^-^" )

Hidan quirked an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"Sasori…he…"

"Here. I believe this fucking belongs to you."

Hidan held out the object which had fallen from the tree. Deidara's eyes widened at the familiar object.

His Iwagakure head band.

"Sasori…he…lied to me…"

Something dripped on the head band's slab of metal. Deidara faintly thought that it had started raining again. He then realised that he was crying.

"Sasori just wanted to fuck me…Like a toy…Like a cheap whore…"

Waves of grief started to rack Deidara's body. More tears started to leak from his azure eyes. He suddenly flung his arms around Hidan, knocking them both to the ground with Deidara lying in Hidan's lap, crying on his chest. Hidan made a pitiful expression and wrapped his arms around his friend, not knowing what else to do.

"Just let it out, Dei. I'm here for you."

Deidara started to cry harder against his chest.

"DEI!! I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!!!"

The puppet emerged into the clearing, his face sorrowful.

Hidan glared at Sasori.

"Fuck off."

"Just let me-"

"NO!!! FUCK OFF!!"

Deidara started to cry harder.

Sasori bit his lip.

"Hidan, just let me talk to Deidara."

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE FUCKING DONE ENOUGH!?!"

Sasori opened his mouth to reply but he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see Konan behind him, shaking her head.

He looked back into the clearing to see that Hidan and Deidara had disappeared.

Sasori scowled. Dammit!!

Sasori took a step forward, about to go find them once more, when the bellow of the conch burst out over the island.

-

=3 You all hate me now

There are 3 things I have always wanted to write.

Write a DeiSaso story (In process X3 )

Write a SasoDei story with lots of Bondage and S and M (Heh X3)

Write a story which has a twist in it that makes you all hate me X3

Poor DeiDei

Ooo some symbolism there!!!

Hidan throwing Rocks. I said in an earlier chapter that he was like Roger. Roger in Lord of the Flies (if you don't know) always throws rocks X3 Lolz

And also with Deidara's head band. It's like the memory of society and how it looks down on homosexuality =[ Awww

Oh, and I've been reading this fan fiction lately and I'm going to do something that they do X3 Ahem.

GIMMIE REVIEWS OR I WONT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!! DON'T JUST READ!! IF YOU READ THIS, YOU MUST REVIEW!! I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE SHORT. I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE BAD!! I DON'T CARE!! JUST GIMMIE A REVIEW!! IM HOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE!!

You wanna find out what happens next? THEN REVIEW!!


	14. Dropping Order

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi – Chapter 13**

**Dropping Order**

Sasori and Konan emerged on the beach, seeing all the other Akatsuki Members…excluding Hidan and Deidara.

Pein and Kakuzu ran over to them. Pein flung his arms around Konan.

"You made me so worried, Sweety."

Konan hugged back. Sasori noted faintly that she wasn't talking. Not that he cared after what Konan had done to him and Deidara.

"Where is Hidan?"

Sasori looked at the miser. Was Kakuzu worried about Hidan?

"He's okay, he is comforting Deidara."

"What happened to Deidara?"

"I will tell you what happened." Sasori climbed onto the pink granite structure, faintly noticing that the third hut had been blown over by the rain.

-

Deidara and Hidan sat on a cliff, looking out at the forest below them. Deidara's eyes were puffy and red. On his forehead he wore his Iwagakure headband.

"Shouldn't we fucking go to the base beach?"

Deidara just shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the evergreen foliage spread out below them. He blinked and then looked at Hidan.

"Hidan…Can you do me a favour, un?"

"Depends. What do you w-"

Deidara suddenly pulled his shocked friend into a kiss. Hidan's eyes widened. As quickly as it had happened it was over. Deidara wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck and moved his lips to his ear.

"Fuck me senseless, un~"

Hidan's eyes widened even more. He gently pushed Deidara off of him. The blonde looked at him, his face showing that he was confused.

"No, Deidara. You're my best friend. I won't fucking do that to you."

Deidara just continued to stare at him with his big baby blue eyes.

"Don't try to kid yourself, Dei. I can see it in your eyes. You're still madly in love with Sasori."

Deidara's lips trembled and a tear started to sneak out of his left eye. Hidan smiled and wiped the tear away before it fell down the brat's porcelain cheeks.

"Don't cry. Listen, Dei, I've been watching Sasori for a bit now. And I've seen things. He has been in love with you from the very fucking start. You might not have known it, shit, I don't think that even he knew about it!! But he fucking did. Do you remember the passenger tube crash?"

"Not really, un. I f-fell unconscious while we were still free falling…"

"Precisely. Who rescued you?"

Deidara looked down a little.

"Sasori did…But that was only because Hiruko got stuck between the seats…"

"Deidara. Think about it. If Hiruko had gotten stuck between the seats, then how had Sasori been able to get the fuck out of it? If it was a hatch top then it would have gotten fucking stuck on the seats. Sasori had seen that there was no fucking way to save both you and Hiruko, so he made a decision. He fucking chose you over his fucking puppet."

Deidara's eyes opened wide.

"D-Danna…Chose me over his art, un?"

"He fucking did."

"But why wouldn't he assume his feelings for me then, un?"

"Deidara. Think about Sasori. He always goes on that he is emotionless, which is just a load of bull. The only one he was trying to fooling was himself. He cares about you, Dei. He cared about you then, and he cares about you now. He just made a fucking mistake. Everyone does."

Deidara's eyes widened and he stood up. He started to pace back and forth in a straight line.

"Was there another time where Sasori did something nice but made a fucking excuse?"

"S-several times…The first night he put my Akatsuki cloak over me while I was asleep…He said about me catching Hypothermia, un…Then when Sasori wanted me to help him with the huts, not Tobi…He said that I would be better at building the huts than him, un…"

"Precisely!! Sasori is fucking crazy 'bout ya!!"

Deidara stopped pacing, looking out over the foliage once more. He wiped his eyes and turned on his heels. He suddenly dashed off, disappearing into the bushes.

"OI OI OI!! FUCKING WAIT FOR ME!!!"

Hidan stood up quickly and ran off behind Deidara.

-

Sasori stroked the conch. The smoothness of the shell was nothing compared to the silkiness of Deidara's golden locks. He didn't look out at the Akatsuki as he spoke.

"Akatsuki. I am a cold hearted bastard. I have been lying to all of you, including myself."

Sasori looked at the crowd then, his muddy orbs catching the remains of the glamour which had once made the beach shimmer.

"The truth is…I love Deidara…I know that the Akatsuki aren't supposed to be gay…But I am just so in love with Deidara…"

The crowed was silent.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, Kisame stood up.

"I love Itachi."

Itachi stood up.

"I love Kisame."

Zetsu stood up.

"We both love Tobi."

Tobi stood up almost shyly.

"I-I love Zetsu-kun."

There was a few seconds of hesitation before Kakuzu stood up.

"I love Hidan."

"Awww, I love you too, Kuzu!!"

Everyone looked over at the two new figures that stood in the sand.

Sasori was in so much shock that he dropped the conch shell. It hit the pink granite and shattered into both fragments and dust. But Sasori didn't care.

He cautiously walked off the platform and in front of Deidara. He bought one hand to the blonde's face, moving the fringe out of the way to reveal Deidara's other blue eye which was usually concealed. He cupped Deidara's cheeks with both hands and pulled Deidara down, being a bit shorter than him, into a chaste kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, deepening the kiss.

They finally pulled away, both staring intently at each other while panting from lack of oxygen.

"You're a bastard Sasori, un." Sasori continued to stroke Deidara's soft cheek.

"Yeah, but I'm your bastard."

Deidara smiled faintly.

"You could say that again, un."

Sasori smirked up at his blonde and once more pulled him down into a kiss.

Pein sighed.

"Oh I don't give a fuck. If you like having sex with guys then I just don't care. Go ahead and be gay, just don't try to drag me down with you. I'm 120% straight."

"WOOO!! YAOI!!!"

Everyone looked at Konan.

"Hey Sweety!! Your voice is back!!"

Konan hid the fact that she had been able to speak since this morning and cheered once more.

"YAOI HAS HEALED ME!!! HORRAY!!"

Pein rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He chuckled and pulled Konan into a kiss.

Kakuzu and Hidan blinked around at the scene.

"Is it just me, or is everyone fucking kissing each other?"

Kisame was kissing Itachi and Zetsu was kissing Tobi.

"Bunch of fucking fags."

"Oh shut up." Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a fiery kiss.

-

Sasori and Deidara lay beneath the stars, looking up at them. Deidara lay with his head resting on Sasori's chest, circling his finger over the red head's heart container.

"I love you Danna, un."

Deidara waited for a response. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at Sasori's face. He gave a soft smile to see that his Danna was asleep. Deidara snuggled up to the puppet and closed his eyes. He soon fell into delightful dreams of himself and his Sasori Danna.

-

Go compare the last sentence to Deidara dreams in the first chapter (not the prologue) =3

The title of the chapter is when Sasori dropped the conch, since in the book the conch symbolises Order

This chapter is way to mushy for my liking but oh well

I finally found out what Nyoron means, cause I was thinking of Konan saying it like in the comics, so I search up the definition. XD I burst out laughing!! I finally see the real funny side to them comics XD I would tell you but I am evil, so you gotta look it up X3

I was debating with the voices in my head whether or not I should put Zetsu x Tobi in it

The voices in my head said that I should cause there are some fans of the pairing

Oh, and it is almost over!! *evil laugh* Indeed indeed X3 Next chapter is tha epilogue!! *evil laugh once more*

I know, I am evil, but I got other stories I need to write, including DeiSaso Not on the Rebound, SasoDei Servant of Evil, SasoDei Reincarnation, and finally the sequel to SasoDei School of Freaks, which I have finally settled on being called SasoDei Baby Blue ^-^

So next is the epilogue!!

YOU WANT IT!? YOU GOTTA REVIEW!!!


	15. Epilogue: Just The Way Things Are

**SasoDei – Lord of the Yaoi – Epilogue**

**Just ****The Way Things Are**

Deidara's eyes fluttered open at the sound of something. A loud droning had erupted above the island and the sand was flying in all directions.

Deidara sat up, using his arm to block the sunlight as he looked to see what was making all the ruckus.

Above them was a helicopter. Deidara shook Sasori awake. Sasori always slept like a log, pun intended. Sasori's eyes opened and he looked at Deidara. His attention was then drawn to the large engine above them. Sasori sat up as well and awaited the machine to land.

The helicopter landed on the sand, the propellers gradually slowing down till they stopped.

A girl with blonde hair and a blue Konoha head band jumped out.

"Akatsuki?"

Sasori and Deidara both nodded.

"Aweasome!! I've been looking everywhere for ya!! Name's Woolfy. I was sent by Kishimoto to bring you back to the Narutoverse!! WE NEED OUR ANTAGONISTS BACK SO YOU CAN SUPPOSEDLY DIE!! THEN WE CAN ALL GO GET COCKTAILS WHILE THE PROTAGONISTS THINK THAT THE DAY IS SO HORRIBLY DAMN CLICHÉ!!"

Sasori blinked at the odd girl.

"What?"

Woolfy hit her face with her palm and talked in a bored tone.

"I'm here to rescue you. Happy?"

"Oh!! That's aweasome, un!!"

The rest of the Akatsuki were starting to emerge from the huts to see what all the noise was about. Woolfy waved to them all.

"HEY DUDES!! I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU BACK TO NARUTO!! WORLD DOMINATION, YA KNOW!?!"

They just gave the girl an odd look. Konan stepped forward.

"Hey Dude!!! Don't bother with these Bishies, they don't understand Otaku."

"Ah…Any Yaoi?"

"Indeed, with so many delicious Lemons!! No Limes in sight!!"

"ZOMG!! I'M SO WRITING A FAN FICTION BOUT THIS!! Just like Lord of the Flies, but with Yaoi Goodness!! Like, ZOMG, you gotta tell me all that's happened so I can write it for FF.N and DeviantArt!!! But what to call this fan fic…"

"What 'bout Lord of the Yaoi?"

"ZOMG IT IS PERFECTNESS TO THA MAX!!"

The males just looked back and forth between the two fan girls, not really understanding a word of it.

Finally both girls started walking to the helicopter, still chatting away in their odd language, climbing into the pilot and co-pilot seats.

Deidara rolled his eyes and made his way into the back, sitting at a window seat of the spacious helicopter. Sasori sat down in the seat next to him as the rest of the Akatsuki made their way on board.

Once they had all got in and closed the door, the machine took off into the sky, leaving behind the island of Ikustaka.

Deidara watched out the window as the memorable island grew smaller and smaller, eventually fading entirely from view.

Deidara wondered if they would ever return to the Edenic paradise.

-

Deidara could barely stay awake. They had only been flying about an hour, the whole trip probably taking about 3 hours total till they were home, but he was just so tired.

He looked next to him to see that Sasori was reading a familiar book. Lord of the Flies. Just like he had on the plane before they had crashed on the island.

Deidara leaned his head on the side of the helicopter, trying to get comfortable. He gave a groan and tried another position. Still uncomfortable. He didn't notice Sasori move the arm rest between them up and into the space between the seats. Deidara closed his eyes, not really caring if he was uncomfortable. He was suddenly pulled down to his right. He opened his eyes and saw that his head now lay on Sasori's lap. Sasori was still reading but with one hand he was stroking Deidara's golden locks. The red head also wore a faint smile as he continued to read his old novel.

Deidara gave a soft smile and pulled his legs up onto his own chair, snuggling into Sasori. He purred a little as Sasori continued to stroke his hair lovingly. Finally comfortable, he closed his eyes and fell into a blissful asleep.

After all, the Akatsuki weren't gay.

Really, only 8 of them were.

And that's just the way things are.

The End.


End file.
